New sagitarius
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: Après la guerre d'hadès le seul chevalier qui n'a pas été résussité est Aioros. Et un nouveau combat qui s'engage derière celui que tous prenaient pour un traitre. YAOI A tous les amateurs de mythologie vous allez être servi!
1. je m'appelle Shanna

**Nom de la fanfiction :**

New sagittarius

**Diclamer :**

je les ai pourtant suppliés à genoux ! Mais ils ont pas voulut me les donner ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

**Genre :**

romance peut entre plus qui sait ;)

**Couple :**

pas encore décidé !

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Je suis contente parce que j'ai retapé ce chapitre et franchement il en avait besoin. Ne vous fiez pas aux trois premiers chapitres, ils sont courts et leur style laisse un peu à désirer car ils datent et même si je les aie un peu remanier bah c'est pas la joie. Mais j'ai repris les choses en main et je vous emmène dès les chapitres suivants dans un univers particulier et fantastique (au sens « magique ».. j'ai pas la prétention de dire que mes fics sont merveilleuses lol) qui , j'espère, vous captiveront et vous feront voyager. J'ai vraiment donné tout ce que j'avais pour parfaire l'image des dieux de la mythologie grecque et mes descriptions, bien que longues, sont précises et change l'image première que nous avions de certains Olympiens (voir Artémis au dernier chapitre par exemple). Je vous encourage à lire jusqu'au bout et j'écrirai peut être un épilogue avec un bon gros lemon s'il y a suffisamment de reviews. Allez ! bonne lecture  
Camus deverseau.

**Chapitre I**

Je pose mon bagage au pied de la première marche pour souffler. Enfin, je suis arrivé à destination ! Mon nouveau chez moi en quelque sorte puisque je vais devoir rester ici assez longtemps. Je considère le sanctuaire d'un regard grave, après tout ce n'est qu'un gros amas de cailloux, disposé de sorte à ce que les escaliers donnent l'impression que les chevaliers vous surplombent et point barre, je ne vois pas ce que Mon ami Hermès appelle le plus grand héritage de la Grèce et la majesté des anciennes cultures.

Bon... j'entame l'ascendance vers les maisons du zodiaque. Il n'est que quatre heures du matin, aucun chevalier n'est réveillé, bande de fainéants ! sur l'Olympe, personne ne ferme l'œil de la nuit, protéger les dieux est une de nos occupations les plus importantes et nous n'y manquons pas. Si quelqu'un attaque en pleine nuit comment font ils ? Ils leur ronflent à la figure ? Il y a une sirène qui se met a hurler ? dans ce cas elle doit être en panne vue que j'ai réussit à m'infiltrer ici sans la déclencher. Les chevaliers du Zodiaque ne sont vraiment plus ce qu'ils étaient.

En attendant, je me dois de passer pour l'un d'eux. Du moins, je le dois le temps de me cacher de la colère de mon ancienne allégeance. Mais Athéna ne dois pas savoir que je suis là, jamais, elle ne dois pas me reconnaître. Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger. Ios me manque déjà, j'espère qu'il ne fera pas de bêtises pendant mon absence, j'avais le cœur déchiré en le laissant là haut. Zéïrman, mon ami, protège le des folies qui pourraient le prendre.

Bélier, taureau, gémeaux, cancer, lion, vierge , balance, scorpion, et, sagittaire. Me voilà donc arrivé chez « moi » dirons nous.

Je m'appelle Shana_(1),_ je suis a présent le chevalier gardien de la neuvième maison, celle du sagittaire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(1)je voulais l'appeler Ios au début par référence a « devil devil », puis j'ai trouvé qu'on faisait trop facilement le rapprochement, j'ai voulut essayer Kanna, j'aimais moins et avec shekil, même problème qu'avec Ios. Du coup, j'ai mixé deux prénoms (shekil et Kanna) pour créer ce personnage._


	2. un nouveau chevalier,un nouveau mysthere

**Nom de la fanfiction :**

New sagittarius

**Nom du chapitre**

Un nouveau chevalier, un nouveau mystère

**Disclamer : **

Malheureusement seul Shanna m'appartient.

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Pareil que pour le premier chapitre, celui là non plus n'est pas terrible mais avec un peu de courage l'histoire va prendre forme alors essayez de continuer un peu, soyez indulgent.

Excusez mon impertinence de vous mettre un mauvais début a mes fics mais c'est toujours mieux qu'un bon début et une mauvaise fin non ??

Chapitre deux 

Je sens un cosmos inconnu traverser ma maison. Il n'a rien d'agressif, ni de maléfique, mais il m'oppresse tant il est puissant. Tiré de l'hébétude créée par le sommeil, je sors lentement de mon lit, mon corps engourdit par l'harassement, je me dirige vers la porte et je regarde la silhouette masculine qui se dirige vers le temple du lion.

C'est un homme, j'en suis certain, mais ses cheveux sont longs et peuvent, de très loin prêter à confusion. Que fait cet homme ici ? Je ne le saurai que demain puisque je commence à avoir froid, n'étant vêtu que de mon caleçon, je rentre donc dans le temple du cancer et je me recouche en essayant de trouver une raison a la présence de cet étranger dans le sanctuaire sacré d'Athéna.

Après tout seuls les chevaliers et la garde peuvent passer l'entrée sans que l'horloge des douze signes ne se déclenche, donc.

Sur ce, je me laisse porter par une nouvelle onde de sommeil, et mes yeux, progressivement se voilent, puis, se ferment.

Sept heures précises, l'heure a laquelle tous les chevaliers doivent se lever.

Je ne vous cache pas que certains se lèvent plus tôt, mais c'est loin d'être mon cas ! J'ouvre les volets de ma chambre qui donne à l'Ouest sur les temples plus en bas et j'aperçois Mû qui, la mine inquiète, semble se diriger une fois de plus chez son grand ami little bouddha, j'ai nommé le chevalier de la pucelle : Shaka ! comme il se fait chaque fois que notre biquet a l'esprit troublé.

- « Alors biquet ? On peut savoir à quoi est dut cette tête d'enterrement ? »

Le chevalier du bélier ne répondit pas tout de suite, il stoppa quand même sa course pour lever vers moi des yeux remplit de tourment que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

- « Tu dois l'avoir senti aussi, déclare t'il d'une voix monocorde, je me trompe ? »

Je comprends soudain de quoi veut parler mon ami a cornes. Je prends une moue comique lui indiquant que je ne m'inquiétais nullement de ce que j'avais découvert la veille au soir.

Je lui explique donc mon résonnement qui me dit que s'il a réussit à pénétrer dans le sanctuaire aussi facilement il ne peut être qu'un allié appelé tardivement par notre déesse.

M ne semble pas séduit par ma théorie, il hausse les épaules et reprend son chemin du pas calme et serein qui fait l'élégance du personnage dans ces moments là.

Ce qu'il peut être mignon lorsqu'il est anxieux, encore un que j'enverrai bien faire un tour dans mon plumard ! remettant mes convoitises a plus tard je commence à faire la cuisine pour mon petit déjeuner en sifflotant gaiement. Je mets mon tablier a fleur qu'Aphrodite m'a offert en juin dernier pour mon anniversaire. Il est orné de roses de toutes les couleurs. Il pensait peut être que j'allais l'engueuler mais en fait le simple fait qu'il m'offre un cadeau m'a fait plaisir. Après tout, quand l'homme qu'on aime nous offre un cadeau peu importe ce que c'est on est heureux et c'est tout. Je n'ai pas honte de le mettre, je l'arbore fièrement mon tablier ! même quand j'ai des invités (qui se résument surtout a Milo et shura et puis de temps en temps Aphrodite lui même. ), en fait surtout quand j'ai des invités ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim ! allez a table !


	3. te souviens tu

**Nom de la fanfiction :**

New sagittarius

**Nom du chapitre :**

Te souviens tu ?

**Disclamer :**

Seul Shanna m'appartient, les autres personnages appartiennent a Masami Kurumada

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Ca y est voici un chapitre a peu près valable l'histoire va enfin devenir intéressante !

**CHAPITRE III : Te souviens tu ?**

Le sanctuaire est loin d'être le rêve qu'on s'en fait, l'endroit est mort, il fait une chaleur étouffante et la vue sur la falaise donnent l'impression de culpabilité des horreurs qui se sont passées ici.

Le temple du sagittaire est modeste mais confortable, il est de plus muni d'une bibliothèque vide immense… vide, plus pour bien longtemps ! La pièce est la seule à être munie d'un loquet, et n'a pas de fenêtre.

La pièce est circulaire et au milieu trône un secrétaire poussiéreux mais jonché de papiers, de rapport de missions d'un ancien chevalier du sagittaire.

J'ai peine à déchiffrer le nom en haut des fiches, il me semble que c'est « Ayoros » mais je n'en suis pas sur, un journal intime à été laissé dans un tiroir fermé à clef.

La serrure cède sans faire de caprices, je peux à présent lire une écriture soignée, presque féminine qui libère des souffrances, des cris que la personne n'a peut-être pas put émettre.

Ayoros, c'est à nouveau ce nom que je peux relire encore sur la couverture de cet ouvrage qui n'a été ouvert depuis des années.

Je sors de cette pièce pour étudier ma chambre, elle est meublée sobrement comme le reste du temple. Un lit à deux places parade avec les draps propres que je viens de viens d'y apposer.

Alors que je viens de finir un ménage qui n'a pas été fait depuis des lustres, je sens un cosmos froid passer à coté de mon temple et s'arrêter à celui qui suit, à savoir le temple du scorpion, puis disparaître vers les maisons plus bas.

Je décide enfin de sortir de mon temple, par le souterrain qui conduit à la plage où je sais que je serai seul. C'est une sorte de tunnel dans lequel je m'engouffre, il n'y a pas de lumière, j'ai donc l'idée d'allumer mon cosmos.

Une douce lumière dorée fait taire la pénombre et l'oblige à se tarir dans les recoins des parois de terre, dans une peur soudaine de la puissance que mon corps de chevalier dégage. L'air est sec et on peut nettement déceler l'odeur de poussière et de renfermé qui règne ici.

Tout à coup, un courant d'air me parviens et une voix s'élève non loin, je trouve refuge dans une retraite de la cloison en éteignant brutalement mon cosmos.

- Maiiiiis ! Camus ! s'il te plait!

- J'ai déjà dit non ! n'insiste pas !

- pffff ! Ce que tu peux être coincé !

-… c'est mon problème.

-…t'es vraiment méchant quand tu t'y mets !

- et toi tu es constamment lourd Milo !

Les voix s'éloignent peu à peu, comme la lumière de leurs cosmos respectifs. Les dénommés Camus et Milo avaient disparut lorsque je rallume mon cosmos, histoire de voir où je me trouve.

Je continue ma route, arrivant bientôt à une nouvelle trappe. Je me hisse à l'extérieur, respirant l'air plus saint qui s'y trouve, profitant de la brise qui s'offre à mon visage et du frôlement de l'herbe sur mes mains. Je referme l'ouverture que j'ai ouverte quelques instants plutôt et me dirige vers la plage.

Depuis combien de temps ne suis-je pas revenu ici, 2000 ans, 2500 peut être… je ne sais plus. Tout ce que je sais c'est que le cosmos de mon amie a perdu de sa puissance, un peu trop ! Elle peine à le solliciter, je le sens chaque seconde depuis que je suis arrivé, à l'époque où j'étais ici elle dégageait un cosmos à en faire pâlir Héra.

Où est passé ta puissance Athéna ? Où sont parties ta grandeur et ta force légendaire ? Où est celle qui a toujours protégé la terre ? Serai-ce tes réincarnations qui t'affaiblissent ? Heureusement que je suis là aujourd'hui alors qu'une nouvelle offensive se prépare contre toi, tes valeureux chevaliers ne feront pas le poids, ils ne survivront pas, et tu le sais.

Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu n'aies pas senti ma présence, ne me reconnais tu pas pour que ton cosmos soit à ce point méfiant, où ne te permet il plus de me discerner ?

Cela me fait verser quelques larmes avant de me fixer face à la mer. La falaise c'est un peu ployé avec le temps, mais je décèle encore la corniche qui autrefois servait de nid pour les aigles. Te souviens-tu de mes aigles Athéna ?

Te souviens-tu les avoir dresser avec moi ? Te souviens-tu qu'ils avaient vaincus Poséidon à nos côtés ? te souviens-tu de tes pleurs lorsque ceux ci ont donner leur vie pour te protéger ? combien de nuits avais tu passé à pleurer ?

Tu avais huit ans quand ta première guerre avait commencé, j'étais le seul à pouvoir te protéger, les autres chevaliers étant trop jeunes, longuement je me suis battu et j'ai vaincu seul, j'ai survécu… oui depuis j'ai survécu à bien d'autres choses.

Je me souviens du jour où j'ai trahi Zeus pour te prêter allégeance comme si c'était hier.

Je cherche mes anciens appuis pour remonter à cet endroit où, tous les ans nous venions voir les aiglons sortir de leurs œufs. Je les retrouve assez facilement et je retrouve ces vielles sensations que j'aimais tant.

Le vent fouette mon visage avec violence, la vue n'a pas changé, elle est toujours aussi belle ! Le vieux colysée tombe en ruine, un peu comme nous, un peu comme ta chevalerie Athéna, un peu comme toi, un peu comme ton père, un peu comme la terre, un peu comme mon âme.

Je m'assois au bord de l'aven pour regarder encore ce paysage, la mer ondule lentement sous une brise moins forte qu'ici, le soleil descendra encore et inlassablement sur elle ce soir. Je veux le revoir Athéna, je veux revoir ces couchers de soleil que tu aimais tant, je veux les revoir à tes côtés, je veux t'entendre rire à nouveau en me demandant pour quoi le ciel prenait feu dans ses moments là.

Je veux pouvoir te répondre que le ciel est comme le cœur d'un humain, qu'il se consume toute la journée, pour perdre son énergie et s'en aller mourir dans son lit au soir, je veux t'entendre encore et encore poser ses questions, en apparence insignifiantes, qui torturent les enfants.

Ces questions auxquelles beaucoup d'adultes ne savent pas répondre, de peur d'abîmer la vérité, j'y ai toujours répondu en t'exposant des illusions d'allégories et de métaphores, mais pourtant sans jamais te mentir.

A moi de me souvenir que tu me demandais de te décrocher la lune, avec ses petits sourires innocents qu'affichent toujours les bambins pour dresser des réalités qu'ils veulent entendre dans notre bouche. Qu'avait-elle, cette lune, pour que tu veuilles ainsi la posséder ?

Elle était belle voilà tout, elle était dans le ciel parmi les constellations. Je t'expliquais alors que tu étais comme elle, entourée de constellations, et tu me demandais si je faisais parti de ces constellations, oui, et j'en fais toujours parti Athéna, je suis ton étoile protectrice.

Je cache ma tête dans mes bras et ramène mes genoux contre mon torse pour pleurer plus aisément.

Lorsque je me décide à me lever, je sens deux cosmos s'approcher, je décide de regarder les deux êtres qui se dévisagent en bas, puis se mettent en garde.

Je crois reconnaître l'armure du cancer et l'armure des poissons, mais elles ont bien changé toutes deux. Des voix me parviennent alors, me figeant, je prête l'oreille aux propos des deux golds.

- Deathmask… tu sais bien que même en gagnant contre moi…ce qui n'est pas possible, je refuserai toujours de coucher avec toi !

- C'est ce qu'on verra princesse !

Ce combat est des plus intéressants et je me rassois afin d'en connaître le dénouement. Première attaque du dit « deathmask » qui rate en heurtant un mur de roses noires. Puis une rose blanche quitte la main du poisson et projette le cancer à terre. Le combat est déjà finit et les techniques des chevaliers d'or des poissons et du cancer n'ont pas changée d'un poil !

Toujours aussi puissantes, aussi créatives et farfelues ! Je me demande si le verseau à créer une patinoire dans son temple, comme Ios il y a deux mille ans ? Mystère à éclaircir !

Le chevalier à la longue chevelure bleue se détourne et voilà que le cancer se relève et se met à pleurer ! Je descends de mon piédestal et je pose une main sur son épaule. Il me regarde et se dégage.

- qui es-tu ?

- votre nouveau chevalier du sagittaire ! ce jeune homme…

- Aphrodite… j'ai tout essayé mais il ne veut pas de moi !

- je veux bien te filer un coup de main mais ma présence ici dois rester entre nous jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna me donne l'ordre de me montrer !

- au point où j'en suis toute aide est la bienvenue !

Mattéo, chevalier d'or du cancer s'efforçait de parler d'un ton calme en expliquant au sagittaire qu'il était amoureux de son compagnon d'arme depuis cinq ans et que celui ci ne lui prêtait aucune attention, refusait toutes ses propositions de sortie et finissait par être agressif !

Mattéo avait essayé de parler sérieusement avec le poisson mais rien à faire ! Le pire était peut être que son vis-à-vis ne lui disait pas clairement qu'il ne l'aimait pas et laissait clairement un doute calculé sur la situation, mais le sagittaire avait déjà son idée sur la question et il avait trouvé comment les mettre ensemble ses deux là !

- ah.. au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom !

- je m'appelle Shanna !

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	4. le deserteur

Nom de la fanfiction :

New sagittarius

**Nom du chapitre :**

Le déserteur

Disclamer :

Tous les personnages appartiennent a Masami Kurumada mis a part Shanna et les dieux

**Auteur :**

Camus Deverseau

**Couples **:

Aphrodite X deathmask

**Notes de l'auteur:**

Ca y est ça commence à devenir compliqué mon histoire lol ! je tiens à rappeler à mes lecteurs que j'écris au fur et a mesure mais que je ne sais absolument pas comment ma fic va se terminer. Du coup ça peut vite tourner au n'importe quoi et là ça s'annonce bazard.

**Résumé **: un homme un peu bizarre nommé Shanna propose à Mattéo, chevalier d'or du cancer, de l'aide pour draguer le chevalier le plus beau du sanctuaire, mais aussi le plus craintif, Aphrodite des poissons.

**Chapitre 4**

Ses cheveux battaient le vent, ils semblaient vouloir partir vers la mer, sans y arriver. Ces cheveux bleu azur, assortis à cette paire d'yeux qui le faisait rêver. Il regardait la mer de là haut, de la falaise, il réfléchissait, il voulait le cancer et ne le voulait pas.

Il avait tellement peur, il était tellement fragile, et lui tellement brutal, il était tellement doux et lui était tellement rapide, il était tellement apeuré, et lui tellement sur de lui.

Ils n'iraient jamais ensembles, trop différents. Il avait l'impression qu'il le briserait s'il lui prenait le cœur trop durement. Lui, la rose dans son jardin d'hiver, et lui la ronce qui ne laisse rien paraître, qui pique jusqu'à ce qu'on fasse attention à ne pas se frotter.

C'était peut être la solution, ne pas se frotter à Mattéo pour ne pas qu'il lui pique les doigts, pour cueillir le fruit d'un amour plus tendre. Mais les doigts d'Aphrodite étaient habitués aux piqûres, les sentiraient ils ? Il n'en savait rien et cela le rendait fou. Et s'il s'engageait, il ne pourrait plus se sauver, se libérer.

Les roses du temple des poissons frémirent, un intrus était venu troubler sa méditation, il descendit à son temple. Personne. Pourtant, ses roses avaient détecté une présence humaine. Aphrodite regarda vers l'entrée de son temple, un personnage qui semblait être constitué d'eau, il s'approcha, toucha la surface qui se mouvait vers le bas, on aurait dit qu'une cascade qui tombait autour d'un corps humain, sans armure.

Aphrodite se recula en sentant le cosmos de cette chose. Chose qui se mit à parler.

« Ne craint rien Aphrodite des poissons, je suis de ton coté, j'ai senti tes doutes, je veux t'aider. »

« Je ne pactise pas avec les démons ! »

« Je ne suis pas un démon. Je suis un des chevaliers de Zeus. Celui de l'eau. Nous représentons chacun un élément de la nature, nous n'avons pas d'armure, mais nos corps sont différents de ceux des humains »

« Je vois cela… pourquoi veux tu m'aider ? »

« Parce qu'il y a un traître dans votre sanctuaire, je veux que tu le trouves. Je ne peux me déplacer ici, la mer est trop loin ! »

« Tu as besoin d'eau tout le temps ? »

« Non mais j'en ai besoin pour combattre. Je ne dois pas être à plus de dix mètres pour pouvoir me battre convenablement. »

« Qui est ce traître que tu sembles poursuivre pour ton dieu ? »

« Un des chevaliers de Zeus, un de mes compagnons d'armes. Le chevalier de la terre, le plus puissant car celui qui n'a besoin que de garder les pieds au sol pour combattre »

« Tu veux que je me batte contre un chevalier de Zeus ? »

« Non juste que tu le trouve, il peut faire apparaître un personnage, pour faire croire qu'il est là en personne, il peut se fondre en quelqu'un, prendre possession d'un corps humain, vaguer en forme d'esprit, disparaître au fond du cœur d'un de tes compagnons, bref, tout ce qui touche la terre lui appartient. »

« Comment s'appelle t'il ? »

« Shanna. »

« J'essaierai, que m'apportes-tu en échange ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui t'aiderai, mais je t'enverrai Héphaïstos en personne pour te forger l'anneau de volupté . »

« Tu peux faire ça ? »

« Je peux faire ça. »

« Bien je trouverai le chevalier de la terre. Et j'attends Héphaïstos. »

Le chevalier de Zeus disparut, le sourire aux lèvres et un éclair s'abattit sur son temple, ébloui, Aphrodite se protégea les yeux avec son bras, il ne s'attendait pas si vite à la visite du dieu. Mais se fut bien le dieu Héphaïstos, dans toute sa magnificence, qui vint se poster devant le chevalier des poissons, qui s'agenouilla bien vite.

Héphaïstos, dieu des forges, la puissance des flammes, et de l'acier, d'un geste il fit apparaître le matériel pour forger l'anneau. Puis il expliqua que l'anneau de volupté allait accroire la beauté de son porteur, lui proférant également le contrôle total de se qui se passait dans son couple, empêchait qu'on ne fasse du mal à son porteur et pouvait sonder les cœurs des humains et d'en connaître les secrets.

Tout cela bien sur à une condition, c'est que l'anneau soit toujours porté à l'annulaire de la main gauche, et ne quitte jamais la main de son porteur, ou il perdrait définitivement ses pouvoirs. Nul autre que son porteur ne peut l'enlever de son doigt et personne d'autre que son premier porteur ne pouvais bénéficier de son pouvoir.

Héphaïstos conseilla à Aphrodite de ne pas abuser des pouvoirs qu'il donnerait à cet anneau. Celui-ci promis. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne plus avoir à craindre sa relation avec Deathmask. Le dieu des forges lui demanda d'imaginer la forme qu'aurait l'anneau, le chevalier ferma les yeux et il forgea, selon la vision d'Aphrodite, découvrant la forme de son œuvre.

Il pensait qu'il obtiendrait un bijou d'une excentricité folle, mais l'objet était fin, discret, mais magnifique, orné des diverses figures du zodiaque, un travaille qui aurait donné plus d'un an de travail à quelqu'un d'autre que le dieu forgeron. Etonné Héphaïstos donna ses pouvoirs à l'anneau et le mis à la main d'Aphrodite.

« J'ai fais ma partie du travail, à présent tu vas devoir la tienne. »

« Je promets de ne pas décevoir les dieux.»

« Tu fais bien, tu es le seul chevalier en qui j'ai confiance ici, quelques dieux ont participé à la résurrection de deux chevalier, Athéna a ressuscité Mü et Shaka, Mars à celle d'Aldébaran et Mattéo, Hermès à celle de Saga et Kanon, Aphrodite c'est occupé Camus et Milo, Artémis s'est chargé de Aioria et Ayoros, Eris a ressuscité Dohko et Shion, pour Shura et toi, c'est moi qui vous ai ressuscités, je veille donc sur vous deux. »

« Je vous ferais honneur dieu des forges Héphaïstos. »

Il n'eut rien d'autre à dire, le dieu était satisfait, il lisait la reconnaissance et la loyauté dans le regard du jeune suédois et se dit qu'il l'aurait bien pris pour sa garde personnelle et parti comme il était arrivé.

Aphrodite admirait la merveille qui brillait à son doigt, fin reflet d'argent et se décida à faire ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis bien longtemps, il descendit à la plage, là où il ressentait le cosmos du chevalier du cancer.

Shanna se promenait, seul, sur la plage, il savait que Mattéo le suivait de loin. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait lui arranger un coup avec Aphrodite, il était intrigué par ce curieux personnage, il voulait savoir ce qu'il devrait donner en échange. Shanna s'arrêta soudain.

« Tu vas me suivre ainsi jusqu'où ? Jusqu'à l'olympe ? »

« Je veux savoir ce que tu resserves à Aphrodite, je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre pour arranger un coup entre nous, ce n'est pas gagné. »

« Laisse faire les choses, je crois que quelqu'un l'a fait pour moi, mais je vais avoir des ennuis… »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça »

« Je ne peux rien te dire. Aphrodite te le ferait avouer. Héphaïstos vient de lui donner l'anneau de volupté, tu ne vas rien pouvoir faire contre lui. A moins que je ne te donne le moyen de résister à son pouvoir… mais il faut que tu promettes que tu ne diras rien. »

« Bien. Mais que veux tu en échange »

« Que tu m'accueilles dans ton corps, ça n'aura aucune conséquence, ça me permettra juste de survivre, je t'expliquerai le mécanisme une fois que tu seras immunisé, si tu refuse, tu devras me conseiller quelqu'un de fiable en qui m'installer. Ça te va ? »

« Ça me va. »

Il y eut un éclair qui frappa le sol entre eux deux. Et un homme avec un casque, un visage fin et agréable, un sceptre et des sandales ailées apparut. Hermès, le dieu messager, le dieu filou et rusé était là, devant eux, entre eux. Le jeune dieu leur sourit et sortit de sa besace une plante qu'il mit dans la main de l'Italien.

« Mâche et avale » lui dit Shanna.

« C'est une herbe médicinale qu'on trouve sur l'Olympe, elle rend insensible à tous les charmes magiques, même s'ils sont divins. Cela t'immunisera contre l'anneau de volupté, par contre, tu devras t'arranger pour qu'Aphrodite ne sache pas que tu n'as cure de son charme magique ! » l'informa Hermès.

Mattéo mit la plante dans sa bouche et grimaça, le goût de cette plante était immonde, un mélange de vomi et de choux de Bruxelles avec un arrière goût de moisissure. Hermès sourit malicieusement.

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était le mets le plus raffiné de l'Olympe. »

« _Si ce n'était pas un dieu j'aurai des choses à lui dire !!_ » Pensa Mattéo en commençant à mâcher l'herbe avec des grimaces assez amusantes apparemment puisque Hermès avait du mal à s'empêcher de rire et pouffait derrière sa main. Lorsque le cancer finit par avaler avec une mimique dégoûtée, le dieu filou se mit à rire librement et lui dit sur un ton joyeux :

« Le jour où on organise un concours de grimaces sur l'Olympe je te promets que je t'inviterai ! »

« Bref, j'ai déserté l'armée de Zeus, et je me réfugie ici, j'ai vu naître Athéna, je l'ai presque élevée, pour pouvoir vivre ici en cachant mon cosmos ou du moins en développer un pas trop reconnaissable, je dois m'inviter dans un corps humain, cela n'a aucune conséquence, pas de malaise, pas de puissance ni en moins ni en plus, pas d'essoufflement soudain. Cela me permet, si l'enveloppe charnelle que j'ai créée avec de la terre glaise et que tu vois devant toi est détruite, de survivre. »

« Et que fais tu d'Aphrodite, c'est un peu évident de te mettre dans le corps de cet homme, tu es ami avec ! »

« Tu as raison Hermès ! Je vais donc me loger en quelqu'un qui n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire et qui ne saura pas que je suis là. »

« Je sais en qui tu peux t'inviter !! »

« Je t'écoute Mattéo »

Le chevalier des poissons ne vit pas le flash lumineux qu'Hermès créa pour retourner sur l'Olympe, il arriva aussi trop tard pour entendre le nom de celui en qui logerai Shanna, mais il le vit disparaître, se fondant dans la terre. Il fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu et s'approcha de son futur amant.

« Mattéo ? Tu as une minute ? »

« Oui bien sur que veux tu Aphy ? »

« Je voulais… accepter tes propositions de sortie… de ce matin, quand viens tu me chercher ? »

« Ce soir 20h00 ! »

« Je serai près »

Et le poisson tourna les talons, tout sourire et s'en alla à son temple. Il savait à quoi ressemblait son gaillard à présent, c'était déjà bien. Demain il tenterait de l'obliger à ce montrer aux autres.

S'il voulait être près pour ce soir il allait falloir qu'il se dépêche.


	5. Rira bien qui rira le dernier

**Nom de la fic : **

New sagittarius

Nom du chapitre 

Rira bien qui rira le dernier

**Disclamer : **

Athéna et sa chevalerie appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Le reste des personnages m'appartiennent.

**Couple principal :**

Aphrodite X masque de mort

**Note de l'auteur :**

désolé pour l'attente, j'avais pas le courage de tout taper même si j'ai la suite en tête depuis un moment et puis j'étais privée de net donc voici voilà la suite.

Chapitre 5 

Aphrodite était encore en train de se préparer lorsque Mattéo vint frapper à la porte de son temple. Il finit de se maquiller en vitesse puis rejoint son futur amant à la porte, il était habillé en blanc, dans un trois pièce très classe, mais dans lequel il était un peu mal à l'aise.

FLASH BACK 

_- Shanna !! j'ai un rendez- vous avec Aphrodite !! comment tu as fait ça ??_

_- Hey ! cesse de hurler, je ne suis pas sourd et je n'ai rien fait du tout !!_

_- j'ai rien à me mettre… si j'y vais en tenu de combat ça va pas le faire !_

_- Non, en effet, mais tu dois faire à peu près la même taille que moi, je vais te prêter une tenue de soirée. _

_Il passa une chemise blanche en soie à son ami, puis le costume en lui même, et enfin un nœud papillon, tout en blanc._

_Ils passèrent ensuite du gel sur les cheveux du chevalier du cancer afin de les plaquer en arrière _(genre la coupe de Draco Malfoy dans les deux premiers volets de la série)

_Il était vraiment très élégant ainsi, mais, peu habitué, il lui fallut se plaindre de tout et de rien avant d'avouer, à court d'arguments, qu'il était magnifique ainsi et que ça lui allait nettement mieux que ses tenues de combats._

_- Tu as dis qu'il fallait qu'il croit que je suis sous son emprise, il y a des choses que je dois faire ou ne pas faire ?_

_- ne fais rien de ce qu'il te refus, s'il te pose des questions sur moi dis que tu sais que je suis là, que tu sais que je suis un chevalier mais que tu ne sais pas de quel ordre ,ce que tu penses de moi si tu veux mais ne dis rien qui pourrait l'aider à me trouver._

_- Okay… euh… sinon, pour ce qui est du machin que tu m'a fait avaler… son effet dure combien de temps ?_

_- Il n'a pas de délai, tu es définitivement protégé de l'anneau d'Aphrodite._

_- s'il n'a pas l'anneau sur lui je…_

_- tu agis comme s'il l'avait, il peut faire appel à ses pouvoirs même s'il ne l'a pas autour du doigt ! _

_Mattéo partit donc vers le temple de poissons accompagné de Shanna. Sur le chemin ils discutèrent de la façon dont l'italien allait se conduire, le point le plus important était de ne pas boire d'alcool, ça pourrait être toxique dans les premières heures après avoir avalé la plante, et ça pouvait aussi en interrompre momentanément les effets._

_Shanna lui souhaita bonne chance et le laissa continué tout seul après le temple du capricorne, sur le seuil de la maison du verseau. Il regarda le méridional s'éloigner vers une magnifique soirée en perspective alors qu'il se fondait lentement avec le sol jusqu'à disparaître totalement._

FIN DU FLASH BACK 

Camus se réveilla en sursaut, il était certain qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre, il sentait la présence d'un être vivant inconnu près de lui, il se leva, jetant à moitié les draps par terre, et scruta l'obscurité. Il n'y avait apparemment personne, pourtant il était sur du contraire, quelque chose vint se frotter à ses jambes en ronronnant.

Le froid chevalier du verseau se surpris lui même de sa bêtise lorsqu'il vit le chat monter sur les draps et pétrir l'oreiller. Pourquoi quelqu'un viendrait s'introduire dans son temple la nuit ? il ne pouvait, de toute façon s'agir que d'un chevalier ou d'un des stupide chat du chevalier du lion.

Le gardien du onzième temple retourna s'allonger, le chat vint se coucher sur son ventre en ronronnant. Quoi qu'il en dise, Camus aimait la compagnie des chats et il avait souvent pensé à demander à Aiolia de lui garder un petit dans l'une de ses portées, mais qui s'occuperait de la petite bête s'il mourrait ?

Quoi que… à présent ils étaient en temps de paix, il serait bien tenter d'aller voir le chevalier du lion… il irait le voir demain, pour le moment, il lui fallait dormir.

Le soleil se levait, il devait être à peine cinq heures et demi du matin et Camus venait de se lever, le chat était parti durant la nuit, sans laisser de trace autre qu'une légère brûlure sur le torse puissant de du chevalier du froid.

Camus descendait les marches pour aller à la plage, s'entraîner, et se changer les idées. Les autres n'étant pas levés, il irait voir Aiolia lors du réveil officiel, à sept heures.

Le soleil perçait à présent entre les rideaux du temple des poissons, Aphrodite avait agréablement chaud, sûrement était-ce dû à la présence inhabituelle de cet autre corps contre le sien. Non, il ne s'était pas passé grand chose la veille au soir, le chevalier de la douzième maison était toujours vierge. Mattéo avait été extrêmement respectueux, il n'avait plus peur de lui. Ce qui frustrait légèrement Aphy c'était que bien qu'il aie vu masque de mort parler avec le chevalier de Zeus, il ne savait rien de plus que lui à son sujet.

Aphro bougea un peu, s'attirant un grognement de la part de son amant qui le fit sourire.

- oui, bonjour à toi aussi mon amour ! 

Second grognement. Le cancer resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et laissa se mains parcourir le buste finement musclé de l'homme qu'il aimait, respirant son doux parfum, qui n'avait pas disparu de la veille, et appréciant la douceur de ses cheveux bleu clair sur son visage. Il aimait sentir le dos de son amant contre lui, il cala son menton dans la courbe de son cou en léchant au passage le lobe de son oreille

Un soupir d'aise s'échappa des fines lèvres d'Aphrodite, décidément il aimait le cancer et il savait que n'ayant pas utilisé l'anneau hier soir, il avait eut tord de prendre peur de ce doux personnage. Plus que jamais, le chevalier des poissons était convaincu que la méchanceté qu'affichait son amour n'était qu'un masque. Il avait été d'une tendresse infini et ne l'avait ni brusqué ni obligé à quoi que ce soit alors qu'il était évident qu'il avait envie de plus, de beaucoup plus.

Le ciel était dégagé, il faisait agréablement chaud, le jeune homme au cheveux bleus aurait voulu rester là encore un peu, mais il avait donné sa parole à un dieu et il ne pouvait pas y manquer, il se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte de Mattéo pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Ce fut l'odeur de jasmin qui émanait de la douche qui réveilla l'italien. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux avec peine pour voir son amant, une serviette autour de la taille, farfouiller dans son armoire pour en sortir su chemiser rouge pale et un jean noir.

- tu aurais pu attendre que je me réveille pour te lever, j'aurai voulu te faire un câlin 

Aphrodite s'habilla rapidement et vint s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui.

- je ne me serai jamais levé alors ! 

Seul le grognement mécontent de son amant qui enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour éviter un rayon de soleil lui répondit. Tout sourire, il sortit de la chambre, prépara un petit déjeuné rapide et se rendit aux arènes d'entraînement.

Il y trouva Camus et Aiolia en grande discussion sur les chats.

Il s'échauffa distraitement, proposa un combat à aiolia, le perdit et s'en alla comme il était venu.

Sur la falaise, les longs cheveux noirs de Shanna semblaient n'être pas plus lourds que des plumes, ils fouettaient le vent avec rage. Le chevalier de Zeus venait de voir partir son confrère chevalier du vent, son amant de toujours et qui était là pour lui souhaiter bonne chance dans sa nouvelle allégeance.

Quelqu'un arriva derrière lui, un cosmos pleins de colère se fit ressentir.

- Je ne sais pas dans qui tu t'es logé… mais je trouverai… fais moi confiance 

Shanna sourit, il savait parfaitement qu'il en était capable, c'était lui qu'avait choisi les dieux après tout.

Shanna finit par se fondre dans la terre, le défis était levé.

- attrape moi si tu le peux ! 

------------------------------------------------------

voilà voilà !! un autre chapitre de « new sagittarius » ! review ? les auteurs ont besoins de critiques et de commentaires ça les motive !


	6. Du haut de la falaise

**Nom de la fanfiction:**

New sagittarius

**Genre: **

Yaoi .comme presque toutes mes fics.

**Couples:**

Pour l'instant Aphrodite X Mattéo, Shanna X Ios (le fameux chevalier du vent)

**Disclamer:**

Parce Que les méchants gagnent toujours quand c'est nous qui écrivons les fan fics mis à part Shanna et Ios aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient

**Notes de l'auteur: **

Cette fanfiction j'aime beaucoup l'écrire parce que je ne sais pas du tout où elle va mener... ni comment elle va se finir... elle me laisse donc un super grand champs d'action et je ne risque pas de tomber en panne d'inspiration. je remercie les gens qui ont laissé des reviews aux derniers chapitres et je fais place à l'histoire.

--------------------------------------

New Sagittarius

Chapitre 6 « Pas de quartier »

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, la lutte contre un chevalier de Zeus ne serait pas aisée. Ces chevaliers étaient réputés pour pouvoir tuer des dieux de leurs propres mains. La force ne serait pas le meilleur atout d'Aphrodite et il ne pourrait pas se servir de son charme pour appâter son rival puisque celui ci était au courant de la course poursuite qu'il venait d'engager, mais surtout, il sortait avec Mattéo et n'avait pas le droit d'aller charmer quelqu'un d'autre de ce fait.

La seule solution restait donc la ruse. L'avantage était donné à Shanna puisqu'il pouvait ce cacher parmi les chevaliers, et se fondre avec la terre, la meilleure solution, en jugea le chevalier des poissons, était de l'attirer à un endroit où il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Il suivait d'une oreille distraite la conférence du grand Pope jusqu'à ce que la déesse Athéna n'entre dans la salle, suivit d'un jeune homme roux, le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur, habillé modestement et qui avait un air hagard du nouveau venu intimidé.

- Je vous présente Demetrios, le nouveau chevalier du sagittaire, il sera votre compagnon d'armes à partir d 'aujourd'hui. 

Il y eut un murmure gêné, puis Ios vint s'asseoir près de Camus en gardant les yeux sur ses chaussures. Aphrodite posait sur le nouveau venu un des regards le plus malveillant dont il était capable, il savait parfaitement que ce petit personnage allait lui compliquer la vie, de plus, le chevalier du sagittaire n'était il pas sensé être Shanna?

Le chevalier des poissons aurait voulu savoir ce que tout cela signifiait, mais il ne dit rien et attendit sagement la fin de la conférence du pope. Il ne remarqua pas que Mattéo, à côté de lui, déserrait son col de chemise tellement il se sentait étouffer. Le gardien du quatrième temple avait des sueurs et des frissons d'angoisse.

L'audience du Pope se termina avec un quart d'heure de retard et les chevaliers eurent le droit à un quartier libre. Il se décida d'un commun accord que tous se retrouveraient une demi heure plus tard sur la plage qui bordait le sanctuaire. Aphrodite décida de jouer le jeu encore un peu afin de percer le mystère qui planait sur le chevalier du sagittaire.

Les treize chevaliers d'or arrivaient calmement vers la surface sablée... enfin pas tous puisque Milo, Kanon et Aiolia couraient déjà, jetant leurs affaires sur le sable et se jetant dans l'eau avec l'objectif premier de faire le plus de vagues possibles. Demetrios parlait avec Aldébaran et Mü et riait de bon cœur, il avait l'air moins impressionné à présent et le gardien du dernier temple n'en fut que plus heureux puisqu'il allait donc pouvoir l'aborder de façon plus naturelle.

Il ne s'allongea pas trop près de lui, ni trop loin quand même, afin de pouvoir engager une conversation au moment venu, tandis que les trois compères enfin sortis de l'eau attrapait Camus pour le mettre à l'eau.

Tout le monde attendait de voir s'ils allaient y arriver, et le pauvre français avait beau se débattre il était à présent au dessus de l'eau salée et tiède. Lorsqu'il ordonna à ses tortionnaires de le lâcher, ils échangèrent un regard malicieux et le laissèrent tomber dans la flotte. Il y eut un courant d'air glacé et l'eau commença à se refroidir autour d'eux et le trio farceur s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Pendant ce temps Aphrodite avait troqué son pentacourt et son top bleu ciel pour son maillot... Mattéo avait dans l'idée que c'était le bas d'un maillot deux pièces féminin... mais il n'en souffla pas mot et tenta d'étouffer son fou rire. Le chevalier des poisson attacha ses cheveux azur en prenant soin de mettre toute la grâce dont il était capable dans chacun de ses mouvements et entra dans l'eau au moment ou Camus en sortait, tout habillé, complètement trempé et de mauvaise humeur.

L'eau était fraîche et l'air était chaud. Il n'y avait pas de vent. La baignade n'en était que plus agréable et ils n'avaient pas froid en sortant de l'eau. Le soleil avait commencé à descendre vers l'ouest et se faisait moins dur petit à petit. Aphrodite écarta quelques mèches rebelles de son visage en sortant la tête de l'eau et scruta l'horizon en mettant sa main devant ses yeux.

Mattéo arriva discrètement derrière lui et lui sauta dessus sans prévenir. Cet épisode fut suivit de rires et d'éclaboussures joyeuses jusqu'à ce que le couple se décide à regagner le rivage et à s'étaler sur leur serviette respective. Le chevalier du cancer s'endormit très vite et Aphrodite entrepris de sonder le nouveau venu.

- Tu t'appelles Demetrios c'est bien ça? D'où viens tu ?

- De Grèce. Mais j'ai suivis mon entraînement en Amérique.

- Wouah! Carrément! S'exclama le Suédois en feignant de s'intéresser ses dires. J'aurais aimé y aller si je n'avais pas été cloué ici... dans quel état?

- Au Canada, il fait froid mais c'est un très beau pays.

- Et... quel est ta méthode d'attaque? Comment utilise tu ton cosmos?

- Je ne me sers pas beaucoup de mon cosmos, ou alors c'est pour intensifier la puissance de mes coups. J'ai des attaques plutôt basiques... et toi?

Je combats avec des roses. 

Evidemment, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une réponse satisfaisante mais à présent il en était convaincu, ce personnage n'était qu'un leur, il se leva, intensifia son cosmos et lança une rose sanguinaire qui arriva droit dans le cœur du sagittaire. Il y eut un moment d'arrêt de la part de tous, mais personne n'osa parler.

- Ma rose ne se colore pas de ton sang, elle n'a aucun effet paralysant, tu n'es pas humain! Tu n'es fait que pour tromper tous les chevaliers présents! Je t'avais prévenu Shanna! Je ne suis pas idiot et je ne te ferais pas de quartier 

L'être dans lequel s'était planté la rose eut un sourire satisfait et commença à s'effriter pour redevenir du sable. Aphrodite se rhabilla en vitesse et se mit à courir en direction des falaises d'où il sentait un cosmos puissant naître, plantant là les chevaliers d'or complètement déboussolés.

Encore une fois il se retrouva face à son adversaire qui disparu en sautant du haut de la falaise. Le douzième gardien se précipita au bord du précipice, il n'y avait rien ni en bas, ni en l'air, Shanna avait disparu. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le fît se retourner, Mattéo se tenait derrière lui.

- Mattéo! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Aphrodite en tentant de prendre un ton détaché. Je te croyais sur la plage en train de dormir.

- Avec le vacarme que tu as fait en tuant Demetrios je n'ai pas pu dormir bien longtemps... t'aurai au moins put le tuer en silence..

- Promis la prochaine fois je ferais attention. 

Le chevalier des poissons vint se blottir contre son amant avec des mouvements félins, il aurait d'autres occasions de tuer Shanna, il finirait bien par y arriver, après tout il avait donné sa parole à un dieu.

Mattéo avança un peu, poussant son petit ami vers le bord de la falaise, il ne fallut pas longtemps au gardien de la douzième maison pour s'en rendre compte.

- Tu fais quoi là?

- Comment tu disais déjà? Pas de quartier?

- Shanna!! 

Trop tard, les mains du chevalier du Zeus re métamorphosé en lui même se posèrent sur sa poitrine et ses pieds quittèrent le sol ferme, ne trouvant pas de prise, Aphrodite tomba de toute la hauteur de la falaise en hurlant.

- Il y survivra.. je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. 

-----------------------------------------

Et voilà!! un autre chapitre de « New Sagittarius » reviewez pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!!!!! . alors... en qui Shanna s'est logé à votre avis? Réponse... seulement si y a des commentaires lol non je rigole réponse dans les prochains chapitres !!


	7. Mon avenir, mon présent, mon passé

**Nom de la fanfiction:**

New Sagittarius

**Genre:**

Yaoi

**Couples:**

Aphrodite X Mattéo Shanna X Ios

**Disclamer:**

Mis à part Shanna, Ios, et certains dieux aucun personnage ne m'appartiens... dommage... je ferai avec.

**Notes de l'auteur:**

J'ai tapé trois chapitres de cette fic en deux semaines elle me passionne et j'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite!! allez roulez jeunesse! Je me mets au boulot!

New Sagittarius Chapitre 7: Changement de tactique. 

Aphrodite était allongé sous le dos, le soleil cognait sur sa peau de pêche comme on tape sur une porte lorsque la personne de l'autre côté ne veux pas nous ouvrir (très fort quoi...) Il s'était fait mal en tombant de la falaise hier soir (non sans blagues!!) et avait perdu connaissance peu après avoir rencontré le sol. Il ouvrit les yeux, le sable chaud s'était introduit dans ses vêtements et irritait sa peau.

Il avait mal et ne pouvait pas bouger sans souffrir affreusement. Des larmes, qui n'étaient pas dues qu'au soleil ravageur et au sable, coulèrent de ses yeux bleus qui se refermèrent lorsque son visage se crispa sous la douleur d'un mouvement involontaire. Il espéra qu'on vienne le secourir mais Shanna c'était sûrement chargé de détourner les esprits de ses camarades.

En Fait, Shanna avait prévenu Mattéo qu'il avait dut se débarrasser de son amant qui devenait trop gênant. Le chevalier du cancer avait alors paniqué et demandé si le poisson était encore vivant, le chevalier de Zeus avoua que non, et puis il s'en fichait pas mal. Un changement de tactique s'imposait, il lui fallait mettre son réceptacle de son côté afin d'assurer le secret de son logement.

Il se souvint qu'il l'avait tiré des griffes de Milo il n'y avait de cela pas très longtemps, il décida d'aller lui guérir de l'aide naturellement, quitte à devoir l'envoûter. A ce moment, un grand éclair s'abattit vers le cap Sounion, que personne à part Shanna ne vit. L'Olympien sut déceler le cosmos d'Hermès qui le rejoint bientôt.

- Bonjour Hermès, quelles nouvelles m'apportes tu?

- Et bien, j'ai réussis à te trouver un endroit de rendez vous avec Ios, le chevalier du vent, dans la plus grande discrétion.

- Tu es merveilleux Hermès... mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est là qu'une partie infime de ce que tu as à me dire.

- Et bien oui, J'ai des reproches à te faire, tu n'aurai pas dut prendre le risque de tuer le chevalier des poissons! Si Athéna savait que tu es là elle se dresserai contre son père et toute sa chevalerie serai décimée avec elle! Et toi tu tues un de ces précieux chevaliers... tu n'as rien trouver de mieux pour trahir ta présence?

- Ce qui est fait et fait, tant pis, je trouverai un moyen d'y réchapper, mais je prendrai tous les risques qu'il faudra pour ne pas retourner au près de Zeus.

- Heureusement, j'ai trouvé Aphrodite des poissons, je lui ai fait avaler deux plantes, une pour qu'il guérisse en moins d'une heure et l'autre pour qu'il ne puisse plus parler de quoi que ce sit ayant rapport avec toi ou sa chasse pour les dieux!

- Je le répète, Hermès, tu es un merveilleux allié.

- Maintenant veux tu que je te mène au près de Ios? 

Il opina rêveusement, Hermès était sans aucun doute le personnage qu'il préférait à tous les dieux de l'Olympe. Pour lui, mieux valait avoir Hermès que Zeus comme allié, car, si on ne redoute pas son nom, on ne sait pas lui tenir tête, les tours de son sacs avaient toujours raison de ses adversaires.

Il y eut un nouvel éclair et tous deux disparurent. Il se retrouvèrent en une fraction de seconde à l'autre bout de la Grèce, sur une plage déserte. Hermès se retira. Un courant d'air vint jouer dans les cheveux de Shanna puis dans ses vêtements, un être vague, se forma et tourna autour de lui en laissant apparaître nettement une main transparente qui se posait sur ses hanches, son torse, sa joue.

Un visage fin entouré de longs cheveux se dessina, toujours translucide, et ses lèvres virent se poser sur celles du chevalier de la terre. Alors seulement il se matérialisa, c'était un homme légèrement plus petit que son amant, ses longs cheveux auburn tombaient avec une grâce soyeuse jusqu'à ses chevilles, ses yeux verts émeraudes brillaient d'un éclat mêlant désir et passion et ses fines mains se posaient légèrement sur les hanches de son aimé.

Leurs lèvres ne voulaient plus se quitter, elles voulaient sentir la chaleur de leurs jumelles et reconnaître leur goût. Leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre sans vouloir jamais se séparer, ils se serraient le plus qu'ils purent avant de tomber à la renverse sur le sable fins et chaud.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de te faire l'amour sur une plage, déclara Ios.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour réaliser ce fantasme? 

Ios vint mordre doucement sa clavicule à travers sa chemise blanche et passa ses mains sous cet habit de coton qui l'empêchait de sentir la chair brûlante de son amour. Shanna se laissa déshabiller guider sur le chemin du plaisir.

Un cosmos puissant se fit soudain sentir, Shanna récupéra ces habits et se revêtit en vitesse avant de se fondre avec la terre, Ios en fit de même et disparut dans les airs. Un homme aux cheveux blancs coupés au carré apparut. C'était Zéïrmane, le chevalier élémentaire du feu, un autre chevalier de Zeus.

- Shanna, Ios, réapparaissez! Je sais que vous êtes là! Je dois vous prévenir!! 

Shanna ressortit de sa cachette en même temps que son amant, il fut soulagé de voir son ami venir à eux sans mauvaise intention dans le regard.

- Vite!! Ios, tu dois remonter au près des dieux! Et toi Shanna, va te cacher! Les dieux ont eut vent de votre rendez vous!! 

A ces mots, Zéïrmane s'évapora dans un tourbillon de flammes, Ios, déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, disparut dans le vent et se porta sur l'Olympe, quand à Shanna, il repartit avec Hermès en direction du sanctuaire.

Il fallait maintenant à Shanna reprendre son idée première, mettre son réceptacle dans sa poche. Il monta donc jusqu'au onzième temple, où il croisa Aphrodite qui fit un écart et partit en courant vers les temples du bas.

Camus ne fut pas difficile à convaincre, Hermès donna au verseau la même plante qu'à Mattéo, au cas où Aphrodite eut l'idée d'utiliser son anneau sur lui. Le français exigea cependant une chose, il voulut connaître toute l'histoire de Shanna.

Flash Back 

_- Comment? __Zeus veux lancer une offensive contre Poséidon? Mais c'est complètement idiot! Il vient de perdre et de renouveler sa chevalerie! Ils sortent tout juste de leur entraînement ces Marinas! C'est complètement idiot et injuste!_

_- Mais ce sont les ordres! Cria presque Miathen des courants d'eau chaude._

_- Gimladar! Je ne combattrai pas dans un conflit né d'un caprice de dieu!_

_- Tu n'as pas le choix Shanna! S'écria Aurian le chevalier des courants d'eau froide. _

_- Tu te trompes Fenrir! Déclara Zéïrmane avec calme. Shanna a le choix, on a tous le choix, il nous suffit de nous rebeller tous ensemble en disant que nous ne nous battrons pas et Zeus devra laisser tomber!_

_- Alors tu es de son côté? S'étonna Elladan, le saint du métal. Je ne te connaissais pas traître à ton dieu._

_- Qui parle de traîtrise? Interrogea Ilmarë,le chevalier de la lumière. Il s'agit d'éviter une tuerie injustifiée! _

_Ios se contenta de venir se blottir contre son amant sans rien dire. Tout ce qui maintenait en vie le chevalier du vent c'était son amour pour celui qui, bientôt, serait condamné à mort par le roi des dieux. Il avait peur de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde et vint se lover ton contre son corps avec un air d'enfant à qui on retire sa mère._

_Il fut décidé d'un commun accord que tous essaieraient de discuter le point de vue du dieu et ils se rendirent à l'audience prévue cet après midi là d'un pas hésitant. Ios s'était cramponné à la manche de Shanna mais n'osait rien dire de peur de le vexer._

_Les portes du temple du dieu des dieux s'ouvrirent sur leur passage. Ils avançaient tous les sept vers le trône où siégeait le souverain suprême et s'agenouillèrent devant le grand escalier qui s'étendait aux pieds de celui ci._

_- Mes chevaliers, vous voici devant moi, pleins de cette obéissance qui va vous mener à décimer la nouvelle chevalerie de mon frère Poséidon._

_- Mon roi, puis je me permettre de vous paraître insolent?_

_- Shanna, ce que j'aime chez toi c'est ton insolence qui ne dépasse jamais les limites de ma patience... qu'y a t 'il ? Exprime toi!_

_- Pourquoi attaquerions nous les nouvelle recrue du dieu de la mer? Qu'ont elles fait qui mérite qu'elles meurent sans autre forme de procès?_

_- Parce Que Poséidon a osé me faire l'affront de mettre en doute mon autorité._

_- Et d'après vous, cet affront vos la mort de tous ces hommes?_

_- Je suis au regret profond de vous annoncé que je ne serais pas des votre durant cette bataille, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne veux pas tuer ces jeunes hommes qui n'ont rien à voir avec ce conflit divin. _

_Zeus le regarda avec étonnement et sembla considérer que c'était une blague puisqu'il se mit à rire grassement en piochant dans la coupe remplie de grappe de raisin posée à côté de lui._

_- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Shanna, c'est un ordre de ton dieu et tu n'as pas à te rebeller._

_- Pourtant c'est ce que je vais faire, que cela vous plaise ou non. _

_A ces mots, il commanda à son armure de quitter son corps. Elle alla se reconstituer sous la forme d'un arbre, au milieu de la pièce. Tous contemplaient Shanna en priant pour que Zeus n'aie pas l'idée de le désintégrer sur place. Mais le dieu des dieux ne prenait toujours pas son plus fidèle chevalier au sérieux et il en rit de plus belle. Shanna n'eut pas d'autre solution que de tourner les talons et de commencer à marcher vers la sortie._

_L'olympe se dressait de toute sa splendeur juste sous ses pieds, la lumière aveuglante du soleil se reflétant sur les milliers d'ornement du temple de Zeus lui fit plisser les yeux. Doucement il descendit les marches qui menaient vers la terre, lorsqu'il fut rejoint à mi chemin par Ios, son amour et amant._

_- Alors cette fois tu t'en vas vraiment? Tu me laisses seul?_

_- Non, mon ange, je ne te laisse pas seul, je trouverai un moyen de te voir, mais je ne peux pas me passer de toi._

_- Ne meure pas, je t'en supplie... _

_- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. _

_Shanna se détourna et continua à dévaler les escaliers à grands pas sous les regards remplis de larmes de son bien aimé qu'il laissait livré à lui même. Personne ne l'avait suivi malgrès qu'ils soient tombés d'accord pour tous se rebeller. Ils n'étaient tous que des lâches. Le seul à qui il pardonnait, c'était Ios, il avait déjà trop déçu le souverain pour sortir d'un nouvel affront vivant. _

_Il descendit ainsi pendant près d'une heure avant que Hermès aux sandales ailées et aux miles ruses, ne lui barre la route. Shanna jugea ne rien avoir à dire à ce dieu mis à part qu'il était pressé d'aller se cacher pour éviter les foudres de Zeus, heureusement le dieu filou était déjà au courant de sa traîtrise et venait lui apporter son aide. _

_Il lui tendit une herbe rougeâtre que Gaïa avait tiré de son sein et lui avait donné. Cette plante, selon lui, avait la vertu de rendre invisible celui qui la mange. Le seul compromis étant de ne croiser aucun regard pour ne point rompre le sortilège de dissimulation offert par le végétal._

_Hermès guida donc son ami aux yeux bandés jusque sur la terre, qui présentait bien plus de discrétion. Il appris également à Shanna que Athéna, qu'il avait presque éleée, se trouvait sur terre, en Grèce et qu'elle possédais sa chevalerie au grand complet (pas tout à fait puisqu'il n'y a pas de chevalier du sagittaire) depuis la fin de sa guerre contre Hadès._

_Evidemment la première pensée de Shanna fut d'aller de mander de l'aide à Athéna mais cette manœuvre aurait été trop dangereuse pour la déesse. Il créa donc un personnage pour se faire passer pour le nouveau chevalier du sagittaire: Demetrios. Il entreprit ensuite de trouver u moyen de se cacher, sa seule issue serait de se glisser dans le corps d'un des chevaliers pour que, découvert, sa vie ne soit pas en danger._

_Une fois cela fait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à camoufler son cosmos et a trouver le temple d'Athéna. Malheureusement, peu de Grecs avait déjà vu les chevaliers du zodiaque et pas un seul ne savait où se situait leur sanctuaire._

_C'est alors qu'il apprit, toujours par Hermès, que Athéna avait prit l'identité de Saori Kido et qu'elle était à la tête d'une grande entreprise. Il fit donc beaucoup parler de lui au japon, comme quoi un chevalier errant cherchait une allégeance et il fut amené, sous la forme de Démétrios, devant Saori dans le mois qui suivit._

FIN DU FLASH BACK 

Camus était parfaitement satisfait du récit de Shanna et lui proposa donc de loger chez lui lorsqu'il aurait un problème, en plus de loger dans son corps bien entendu.

Hermès, partisan de la mère prudence, déclara qu'il allait modifier la mémoire de tous les chevaliers (hormis Camus Mattéo et Aphrodite) afin que Demetrios n'est pas été tué et qu'il puisse remplir sa soit disant fonction de chevalier. Ainsi fut dit, ainsi fut fait, Shanna recréa une statue de glaise à l'image de Démétrios et l'envoya poireauté au temple du sagittaire.

De son côté, Aphrodite, guéri, commençait à chercher une façon de coincer Shanna dans un endroit où il serait privé de ses pouvoirs.

Voilàààààààààà ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, on ne va pas s'en plaindre alors?? qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Review? Pas review? Allez! Au prochain chapitre.


	8. Terre gelée

**Nom de la fanfiction:**

New Sagittarius

**Disclamer: **

Mis à part les chevaliers de Zeus aucun personnage de cette histoire ne m'appartient.

**Couples:**

Ios X Shanna

Mattéo X Aphrodite

**Note de l'auteur:**

désolé de ce gros gros gros retard mais je suis au lycée maintenant et j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Je vais me rattraper comme je peux promis.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents:**

Shanna était un chevalier de la cavalerie du dieu des dieux, Zeus, il le trahis car ce dernier veut attaquer Poséidon sans raison et se réfugie sur terre avec l'aide de Hermès, le dieu rusé et filou. Mais les dieux ne sont pas idiots, mettant Héphaïstos de son côté, Zeus incombe à Aphrodite des poissons de retrouver Shanna qui s'est réfugié dans la chevalerie d'Athéna. Mattéo, dit Death Mask, et amant d'Aphrodite, est au milieu du conflit être son amant et l'homme qui l'a aidé alors qu'il était au bout du rouleau et regarde, impuissant, le déroulement des événement en faisant semblant de ne se rendre compte de rien. Shanna a faillit tuer Aphrodite et tente de rejoindre son amant qui est resté près de Zeus, mais les dieux ont eut vent de leur rendez vous et ils sont obligés de se séparer prématurément.

NEW SAGITTARIUS 

**Chapitre 8: la terre gelée.**

Le temps c'était couvert. Les nuages tournoyaient, tonnaient, ils menaient une sorte de ballet désorganisé. Le vent soufflait avec une puissance qui décrocha un bout de la falaise de Star Ill dans le courant de la nuit. Zeus devait éclater d'une rage folle et Shanna ne se lassait de regarder le vent faire pencher les arbres et les briser comme des brindilles de bois mort. Le chevalier de zeus avait le cœur serré en pensant qu'Ios avait certainement eut des problèmes en fuyant une nouvelle fois devant le dieu des dieux, tout comme Zéïrman qui était venu le prévenir. Hermès avait été banni de l'Olympe pour l'avoir aidé déjà, mais le fourbe avait réussit à s'attirer la bonté de Gaïa depuis fort longtemps et cette dernière, lui fournissant des sandales et toute une panoplie d'herbes et de fleurs à diverses effets, lui demanda de continuer à apporter de l'aide à Shanna.

Camus était dans son salon et il réfléchissait. Si sa position était découverte il risquait fort d'en payer le prix, après tout, se dresser contre un dieu apportait toujours des ennuis, de plus, Hermès, un de leurs seuls alliés valables, avait été déchu de son statu de dieu Olympien. Milo n'était plus venu l'embêter avec ces histoires de coucheries depuis que Shanna l'en avait débarrassé, il lui en était reconnaissant, mais il n'avait pas accepté de l'aider pour cette raison, bien qu'elle fut un argument qui aurait pu le pousser a s'incliner en cas de doute. Le chevalier du froid jugeait les décisions récentes de Zeus puérile et injustes et ça l'avait conduit à vouloir faire quelque chose, si peut cela pouvait il être, pour empêcher le massacre. On avait pas de nouvelles de Poséidon depuis deux semaines mais Shanna avait assuré que Zeus était bien trop occupé à le rechercher pour penser à faire la tête au carré à la chevalerie de Poséidon. Camus pensait régulièrement à Ios, que Shanna avait du laisser sur l'olympe. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse aimer quelqu'un au point de lui demander de ne pas mourir alors qu'il se battait pour une bonne cause. Peut être ne comprenait il pas car lui même n'avait jamais été véritablement amoureux.

Il restait cependant un problème de taille. A présent que Ios et Shanna avaient pu entré en contact, les dieux savaient que Shanna était sur terre, et plus précisément en Grèce. Camus imagina toute les réactions possibles et imaginables que Zeus pourrait avoir, mais aucune ne lui paru bonne, parce qu'aucune ne l'était. Cette histoire allait certainement finir en guerre. Le gardien de la onzième maison ne voulait plus se battre et cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il ne s'était pas entraîné correctement. Rien n'allait décidément bien lorsque les dieux se mêlaient des affaires des hommes.

Il y eut un grand éclair de lumière ce soir là mais personne ne le releva car au milieu des autres, mis à part sa force, il n'avait rien de bien différent. Il s'abattit sur la maison des poissons où Aphrodite tournait en rond dans son salon. Il avait donné un somnifère à Mattéo pour que celui ci le laisse tranquille, tout d'abord, et puis pour qu'il puisse recevoir Héphaïstos en paix. Celui ci venait justement d'arriver dans son temple alors qu'il se demandait si les dieux avaient des montres sur l'olympe ou s'il y avait un décalage horaire pour que ces derniers soient toujours en retard.

«Aphrodite? Tu as des nouvelles? »

« Bonjour à vous aussi. Shanna est bel et bien dans le sanctuaire, je pense qu'il a déjà pris refuge dans le corps d'un chevalier d'Athéna mais j'ignore lequel. »

« Bien. Je crois que tu as prévu de l'affronter? »

« Oui... mais je cherche un moyen de le priver de ses pouvoirs »

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. Du moment que nous sommes sûrs et certains que Shanna se cache ici même au sanctuaire alors cela nous suffit. Tu as fait un travail remarquable Aphrodite et les dieux te remercient. »

« Il me semblait que vous vouliez que je vous le livre. »

« la donne a changé. Zeus veut attaquer le sanctuaire. »

« QUOI? »

« Il va y avoir une guerre Aphrodite. Te dressera tu contre Zeus, tu es le seul à decider. Mais en attendant moi je dois m'en aller, la sentence appliquée au chevalier du vent va bientôt être rendu et je dois encore forger la Hache qui tranchera sa gorge »

A ce moment la tête du dieu tomba de ses épaules et Aphrodite regarda avec horreur le corps du dieu disparaître avec un bruit d'eau qui coule et une odeur de vase ou de cadavre en décomposition. Lorsque le gardien du temple releva les yeux, il fixa longuement l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. C'était Shanna. Cet homme aux cheveux si sombres et aux yeux si profonds. Il s'avança vers le chevalier d'Athéna et se teint devant lui en le regardant avec cette flamme si vivace qu'était la haine qui lui brûlait les prunelles et léchaient ses iris.

« Tu...tu...tu as tué un dieu... »

« Bien sur puisque j'en aie le pouvoir. Ios est mon amant et je ne laisserait pas mourir sur l'Olympe parce que tu as révélé ma position à ce forgeron de seconde catégorie. »

« La guerre... »

« Le guerre est ouverte, Aphrodite, je les tuerait tous jusqu'au dernier s'ils attaquent le sanctuaire, je suis plus puissant qu'eux. Mais Zeus s'en mêlera et ce sera finit de la terre, de Gaïa, du sanctuaire, d'Athéna, de toi, de Mattéo!! »

« c'est ma faute, sanglota Aphrodite les yeux remplis de larmes, mais quand Héphaïstos m'a expliqué pourquoi je devait te retrouver... »

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la faute de Zeus qui prend des décisions d'enfant gâté et qui mène mal l'univers. Change de camps il est encore temps de changer les choses. »

Il tendit sa main au onzième gardien qui la serra avec détermination. Malheureusement la fin de l'histoire était déjà sellée, personne ne le savait évidemment, mais nul ne le sait encore.

Le ciel refusait toujours de ce découvrir mais cette fois Shanna en connaissait la raison, Ios allait mourir et les forces des vents tentaient de s'échapper de son corps pour rendre le chaos sur la terre. Il appela alors Camus et Hermès pour qu'ils viennent le rejoindre, et ordonna à Aphrodite de réveiller son amant qui dormait jusque là lourdement sur le canapé en ronflant tellement fort qu'il en couvrait le tonnerre à l'extérieur. Camus arriva, Mattéo se réjouit de voir enfin tout le monde dans le même camp, mais son sourire s'effaça à l'annonce d'une nouvelle guerre sainte. Shanna expliqua que tout n'était pas perdu mais que le seul moyen de sauver la terre était de se battre sur l'Olympe. Le silence tomba soudain dans le temple des poissons. Mais chacun hocha la tête en signe de consentement à suivre celui qui allait les mener à vaincre un dieu ou a se faire massacrer par celui ci.

Hermès pointa enfin le bout de son nez. Il était accompagné d'un peu moins d'une demi douzaine de silhouette masculine encapuchonnées et d'une femme très belles aux traits tellement parfaits qu'on aurait crut une déesse. Shanna s'inclina, puis il posa un genoux à terre en murmurant ce qui semblait être une prière. La femme posa alors sa main sur le dessus de sa tête et il se releva. Les hommes enlevèrent leurs capes. C'étaient Gimladar, Elladan, Zéïrman, Aurian et Miathen, les chevaliers du temps, du métal, du feu, des courants d'eau froide et chaude, tous au service exclusif de Zeus, le dieu des dieux. Hermès le regarda d'un air malicieux.

« Tu ne pensais pas que tu allais combattre Zeus tout seul, si? »

« Hermès... combien de fois je te préfère à Zeus à mes côtés je ne saurait le dire, mais sache que tu as toute ma profonde et éternelle reconnaissance pour le geste que tu viens d'accomplir. »

« Et tu n'es pas tout seul sur l'Olympe. »

C'est à ce moment que la voix douce et sensuelle de la femme se fit entendre, elle enleva le drapé noir qu'elle portait sur les épaules, dévoilant un corps parfait revêtu d'une simple toge de soie blanche.

« Tu as mon soutient absolue et je met à ton service toute ma chevalerie, chevalier Shanna, Moi, Aphrodite, la déesse de l'amour. »

Aphrodite, le chevalier cette fois, rougis un peu en entendant la déesse se présenter sous un nom identique au sien.

« Et je ne suis pas la seule à te prêter main forte. Héra elle aussi compte se dresser contre son mari, Athéna est prévenue elle lancera sa chevalerie à l'attaque en cas de besoin, Aithêr, dieu de la lumière pure et constante, Arès le dieu de la guerre et du meurtre ainsi que Eole, dieu du vent ont accepté de se rebeller. Zeus est seul car les autres dieux désirent rester neutres quand à ce conflit. Tu as derrière toi une véritable armée et tu es considéré comme un espoir pour l'olympe de revenir dans le droit chemin. »

Après cette tirade la déesse se tût et laissa s'avancer Zéïrman qui serra vigoureusement la main de Shanna.

« Le fagot de bois est toujours plus difficile à détruire que la brindille à elle seule, accepte notre aide et renversons ensemble une bonne fois pour toute ce dieu capricieux qui nous mène vers un gouffre trop profond. »

Shanna fixa un instant les autres déserteurs qui souriaient fièrement, comme conscients et heureux d'avoir des ennuis. Il sourit à son tour, si la guerre était ouverte, autant prendre l'ennemi par surprise et le désarmer avant que le moral des troupes ne se désagrège avec l'attente d'une attaque. Shanna retrouvait enfin cette sensation tant aimée, il allait enfin risquer sa vie pour défendre une cause importante et le poids de la mission qui pesait sur ses épaules ne lui faisait pas peur. Le lendemain à l'aube, Athéna, Arès, Aithêr, Aphrodite, Eole, Héra et Hermès à ses côtés, avec toutes leurs chevaleries, ils allaient assiéger l'Olympe et sortir vainqueurs d'une guerre qui marquerait le monde pour les cents siècles avenir. Jamais, de mémoire d'homme ou de dieu, on aurait vu une telle bataille.


	9. Bataille contre l'histoire

**Nom de la fanfiction:**

New Sagittarius

**Chapitre: **

(Ultime )Une bataille contre l'histoire

**Disclamer**

Seuls les chevaliers d'Athéna ne sont pas à moi. Les autres chevaleries sont purement inventées

**Couples:**

Deathmask/ aphrodite; Ios/Shanna

**Notes de l'auteur:**

Si j'ai mis tant de temps sans m'occuper des autres fanfictions c'est parce que je n'ai cessé d'écrire et de réécrire ce chapitre qui ne me satisfaisait pas. J'ai vraiment du mal à finir une fanfiction sans bugger. Donc je m'excuse et je vais me remettre à écrire plus régulièrement promis. Voici donc l'ultime chapitre de New Sagittarius. (un épilogue envoyé à ceux qui laissent leur e-mail dans une review avec un lemon à la clef )

**Avertissement de l'auteur:**

Mis à part la description que je fais des dieux, et les chevaleries que je crée, sachez que chaque détail donné sur la vie, le passé, les attributs des dieux sont tirés de l'ouvrage « dictionnaire des mythologies » et que tous les noms sont authentiques et fiables et que chaque histoire relatée est présente dans la véritable mythologie. Ainsi l'histoire d'Hermès n'est pas inventée, celle de Pan non plus, les chevaliers d'Eole portent les noms grecs des vents soufflants sur terre, les cyclopes sont sous les ordres d'Héphaïstos ce qui explique leur changement d'allégeance après la mort de ce dernier et ainsi de suite.

**NEW SAGITTARIUS**  
Chapitre ultime: UNE BATAILLE CONTRE L'HISTOIRE

On ne voyait pas le haut de la montagne, et l'obscurité de l'aube naissante qu'Apollon tirait pour eux une heure plus tôt que d'ordinaire, n'allait pas remédier a cela. Shanna se tenait devant tous. Derrière lui une véritable armée d'hommes en armures et de dieux se tenaient prêts à le suivre. Tout à côté de lui Hermès, les jambes croisées en tailleur, flottait dans les airs avec un grand sourire sournois, heureux de pouvoir se venger de Zeus et de ses caprices. A sa gauche se tenait Athéna et tous ses chevaliers d'or, d'argent et de bronze, puis venait Aphrodite et sa chevalerie d'hommes magnifiques aux armures de pierres précieuses, agenouillés derrière elle. Eole venait ensuite avec une armada de six hommes et de six femmes représentant tous les vents existant sur cette terre, leurs armures brillaient d'un éclat sans pareil. Héra se tenait plus en arrière, avec elle ses sept guerriers colossaux. Ils étaient trois fois plus grands que des humains, possédaient une force immense et des pouvoirs magiques à en faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Devant elle se dressait Aîther, dieu de la lumière pure et constante, Il était entouré de jeunes hommes d'environ douze ans qui portaient des protections d'un rouge flamboyant représentant respectivement la lumière de l'aube, du crépuscule, du jour, de la lune, du soleil, des planètes et des étoiles. Arès, dieu de la guerre et du meurtre qui avait à un moment hanté Saga, fermait la marche avec des hommes aux griffes proéminentes, tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Ils représentaient les différentes façons de mourir: le poison, l'épée, le suicide, le combat, l'incendie, l'eau qui noie, la tristesse et la peur. Les chevaliers de Zeus étaient là aussi, Gimladar, Elladan, Zéïrman, Aurian et Miathen, ils étaient tous présents à l'appel.

Hermès n'avait pas de chevalerie, il était à lui seul, avec le soutient de Gaïa une armée plus imposante que tous les chevaliers rassemblés ici. Les dieux le craignaient mine de rien et évitaient de se le mettre à dos. Il avait aujourd'hui une sacoche assez lourde qui pendait mollement sur son épaule. Il souriait doucement à Shanna qui lui lançait un regard interrogateur en direction de sa besace. Athéna avait revêtu son armure et avait à la main son bouclier et Nike, la déesse de la victoire, sous la forme de son sceptre d'or. Aphrodite avait sur la main une colombe et à ses pieds un lièvre, animaux qui lui étaient attribués par les Grecs. Arès avait surpris tout le monde en posant le pied sur terre: celle ci avait tremblé si violemment que même les dieux en avaient été déstabilisés. Il était là, avec son armure étincelante de guerrier faussement courageux qui s'enfuit une fois blessé. Aîther par sa seule présence était impressionnant. Il tenait dans sa main fermée une lumière puissante et dans l'autre une étoile, une vrai étoile arrachée au ciel dont il apaisait l'éclat en l'étouffant contre sa poitrine musculeuse et nue. Eole semblait avoir sans cesse du vent dans les cheveux. Ils volaient derrière lui comme fouettés alors qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre brise aux alentours. Il avait fait se calmer le ciel pour pouvoir atteindre l'Olympe sans trop d'encombre. Il portait une toge légère qui elle aussi fouettait le vent avec rage. Sa barbe blanche et bouclée tombait sur sa poitrine imberbe et puissante avec l'impression de griffer cette dernière, tellement elle la frappait et la frottait aux rythmes imposés par les vents marins. Héra vêtue d'une robe de mariée et coiffée d'une couronne de fleur d'oranger se tenait de tout son statut de déesse reine de tous les dieux, sa patère à la main et ses yeux lançant des éclairs plus meurtriers que ceux de Zeus lui-même.

Shanna avait revêtu une armure forgée par les cyclopes qui étaient maintenant à sa solde puisqu'il avait décapité Héphaïstos. Cette armure brillait comme si elle avait été incrustée de millier de cristaux, elle était plus solide que le roc, le vent, la foudre, l'acier. Il ne craignait même pas les éclairs de Zeus. Hermès fit un signe vers l'horizon, le soleil venait de former un rond parfait juste au-dessus de celui-ci et ils commencèrent leur marche en demandant gentiment à Arès de bien vouloir utiliser son char volant, tiré par ses chevaux aux sabots enflammés, afin de permettre aux autres de marcher plus de dix mètres avant de tomber. Les chevaliers de Zeus suivaient Shanna de très près en appréhendant le moment d'affronter leur dieu, à qui ils avaient prêté allégeance. Un cri déchira le ciel alors qu'un éclair jaillissait des nuages pourtant blancs qui cachaient le somment de l'olympe. Le chevalier de la terre se mit alors à courir en reconnaissant dans ce cri, la voix de son tendre amant toujours torturé au dessus des cieux, et tous se précipitèrent à sa suite. Le tapage qui s'en suivit fut assourdissant. Zeus l'entendit de là où il se trouvait, ce roulement de tambour dont les baguettes n'étaient autres que les pieds des combattants qui frappaient la peau tendue des sols terrestre avec la force des géants.

Ils mirent quatre longs jours à monter tout l'Olympe. Le premier jour, qu'Apollon rallongeait volontairement afin qu'ils ne soient pas génés par l'obscurité trop longtemps, ils durent affronter Artémis, la déesse de la lune. Elle se tenait alors là, devant eux, toute divinité qu'elle était, avec sa chevalerie constituée de femmes toutes absolument splendides. Alors que déjà Zéïrman se préparait à combattre et à les vaincre toutes d'un seul et même coup, Shanna leva la main pour le stopper, lui, mais aussi les chevaliers d'Athéna qui avaient commencé à augmenter l'intensité de leur cosmos.

- « Je croyais que Zeus était seul... »

- « Il faut croire qu'il a réussit à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de ses sujets les plus fidèles... »

- « Si nous jouons le grand jeu dès le début nous risquons de perdre inutilement des hommes. Procédons avec méthode. Qui est Artémis? La déesse de la lune, non? »

Athéna s'avança vers lui et, faisant face à l'autre déesse, elle pointa son sceptre d'or vers elle.

- « Nous avons de la chance. » intervint Aphrodite, la déesse de l'amour alors que son lièvre se dressait sur ses pattes arrières pour paraître plus grand. « Artémis est instable, mais il faut l'abattre avant que l'ombre disparaisse de son visage, sinon ses chevaliers deviendront invincibles. »

- « Mais si nous réussissons à l'affaiblir cela peut engendrer un renversement du cycle lunaire et Artémis deviendra alors Hécate, et sa chevalerie sera dissipée comme un simple brouillard par les vents d'Eole. » Fit remarquer Hermès.

En effet, la déesse devant eux était habillée de blanc, sa robe semblait briller de tous ses éclats, comme si elle avait été cousue avec de l'argent. L'argent le plus pur qui soit, car la brillance qui émanait d'elle était éblouissante. Malgré sa luminosité, une partie de son corps était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus profonde, comme si elle ne reflétait pas la lumière envoyée par Apollon depuis le ciel devenu clair. Le côté sombre de son visage semblait triste et déchiré par la douleur, alors que le côté illuminé souriait et resplendissait de beauté et de bonheur.

Elle avait un arc long et effilé dans la main droite et dont la corde était faite de crins de poulain de couleur blanc. La déesse de la lune était aussi celle du subconscient et son histoire lui conférait un autre rôle dans ses devoirs de divinités. En effet, sœur jumelle d'Apollon, elle naît en première et aide sa mère à accoucher de son petit frère, ce qui en fait la déesse de la protection enfantine. Elle protège les animaux et principalement leurs petits, c'était sans doute pour cela que derrière elle se cachait un faon timide et fragile.

- « S'il faut procéder méthodologiquement, » murmura Aîther à Shanna « Pour affronter la Lune, la faire devenir Hécate la ténébreuse et la vaincre, Il faut lui faire affronter la lumière constante, la stabilité et la pureté. Ou bien les ténèbres obscures et stables qui la laisseront devenir Séléné et éteindront sa lumière à jamais. Mais Hadès ne nous accompagne pas, les ténèbres sont de l'autre côté, il nous faut donc lui envoyer la lumière. Laisse-moi l'affronter, à moins que tu ne me réserve pour Hadès. »

- « Non, Aîther, dieu de la lumière constante que tu es, tu affronteras Artémis. Je réserve à Hadès le plaisir de se faire mettre à nouveau à terre par Athéna. Fais la devenir Hécate et écrase-la de tout l'éclat lumineux de ta personne et détruis la, elle et sa chevalerie. »

- « Il en sera ainsi. Allez de l'avant je m'occupe d'Artémis. »

Tandis qu'Aîther faisait un geste à sa chevalerie qui se mit en position de combat, les autres se précipitèrent vers le prochain obstacle. Shanna, espérant avoir fait le bon choix, écoutait Athéna qui jubilait à l'idée de mettre une nouvelle raclée à son ennemi de toujours, le dieu des morts. Ils coururent ainsi pendant des heures.

Artémis était entourée de sept femmes extraordinairement belles qui portaient des armures quelque peu étranges qui faisaient un peu penser à des animaux.

Evidemment les explications ne tardèrent pas à venir. Artémis les présenta une à une. La femme à l'armure tachetée était le chevalier du faon. La seconde, était le chevalier du lapereau. La troisième le chevalier du louveteau. La quatrième était le chaton. La cinquième était le seul animal a plumes, c'était le chevalier de l'aiglon. La sixième était le chevalier du souriceau. Quant à la dernière c'était le chevalier de l'ourson.

Selon le protocole, Artémis expliqua que pour la vaincre ils avaient deux solutions, déjà énoncées plus haut: la faire devenir Hécate ou bien Séléné. Dans le premier cas il fallait que TOUS les chevaliers d'Aîther mettent en difficulté les chevaliers sa chevalerie. Alors les animaux, pour le moment bébés, commenceront à grandir et à se transformer pour devenir plus forts. Si, et c'était impossible selon la déesse, ils arrivaient à garder le dessus sur les chevaliers animaux alors ils les verraient vieillir et s'immobiliser, puis mourir. Hécate serait donc sans défense, faible.

Dans le second cas ils n'avaient qu'à attendre que la nuit tombe et les animaux deviendraient tellement jeunes qu'ils seraient incapables de se battre, Séléné serait à leur merci. Les sept courageux guerriers du dieu de la lumière pure et constante déclarèrent tous d'une même voix qu'Hécate elle deviendrait et qu'elle pouvait préparer sa retraite. Les sept valeureuses combattantes d'Artémis ne firent qu'une devant leur déesse et le combat put s'entamer.

Le soleil se couchait à une vitesse inhabituelle. Apollon se dépêchait pour faire passer la nuit le plus vite possible et leur procurer la lumière avantageuse pour leurs combats. On entendait Les cris d'Artémis et d'Aither et qui se livraient un combat sans merci et une violente explosion de lumière éblouissante vint éclairer la nuit. Le dieu avait lâché l'étoile qu'il tenait jusqu'alors contre sa poitrine pour éclairer leur chemin.

Athéna était elle aussi restée en arrière, près d'Hadès qui avait refusé de se battre contre « cette folle furieuse avec sa chevalerie de timbrés qui détruisait tout sur son passage ». Les chevaliers, déçus, avaient demandé le droit de se défouler un peu sur les spectres quand même. Les spectres en question déglutirent péniblement avant que les chevaliers de bronze, ouvrant la marche, ne commencent à les courser pour s'amuser.

Eris se dressait à présent devant eux de toute la noirceur de son cœur, de ses yeux, de ses cheveux, de sa robe. Aphrodite, qui nourrissait une haine sourde pour la déesse de la discorde, agrippa la manche de Shanna comme pour lui demander la permission de lui sauter à la gorge. Contrairement à la déesse de l'amour, qui possédait une chevalerie regroupant toutes les façons d'aimer, chacune de ces façons étant représentée par une pierre précieuse, la déesse de la discorde en possédait une qui regroupait les différentes façon de semer la zizanie, chacune de ces façons était représentée par une roche1. Le granite pour le mensonge, la roche volcanique pour l'hypocrisie, le gravier pour les mots qui blessent, le galet pour la meurtrissure physique, le basalte pour le meurtre, la ponce pour la manipulation, le grès pour la dispute, le silex pour les sujets qui rongent de l'intérieur et qui détruit l'humain au point où il ne reconnaît plus ses alliés de ses ennemis, calcium pour le blasphème, la craie pour l'absence, le calcaire pour l'adultère et le marbre pour la trahison.2

Plus que tout, Aphrodite détestait le fait qu'on puisse avoir un chevalier capable de représenter l'adultère. Shanna consentit à la laisser se battre avec Eris, bien qu'au fond de lui, il aurait préféré que la déesse reste encore un peu avec lui. En effet, son armée s'appauvrissait. Aîther et ses sept lumières les avaient d'abord quittés, puis Athéna et ses quatre-vingt-huit chevaliers, et à présent Aphrodite et ses douze guerriers précieux voulaient quitter les rangs pour se battre.

Shanna se rendit alors compte qu'il devrait affronter Zeus seul, et cette idée lui sembla tellement affreuse que l'espace d'un instant il songea à dire à tout le monde que ce n'était plus la peine de se battre, que tout était perdu et qu'il ne voulait plus avancer. Hermès, qui semblait avoir remarqué son trouble, alors qu'ils marchaient de nouveau vers le sommet de l'Olympe, en compagnie d'Arès, d'Héra et d'Eole, ainsi que des autres chevaliers du dieu des dieux, lui prit l'épaule et l'emmena un peu plus loin devant les autres.

- « On ne sait pas encore qui va nous rester pour affronter Zeus, je te l'accorde, mais je te rappelle que, n'ayant pas de chevalerie, je serais à tes côtés jusqu'au bout, jusque devant le dieu des dieux. »

- « Si tu es à mes côtés alors je ne crains rien, je peux être rassuré. »

- « Si je ne me trompe pas, mis à part Poséidon et Perséphone il ne reste plus grand monde chez l'opposant. Et il semblerait que, comme toi tu m'as comme conseiller et comme ami, Zeus à fait venir Pan auprès de lui, mais de force cela va de soi : mon fils n'aurait jamais servi un traître comme Zeus de son plein gré! Mais il me semble qu'Apollon s'est fait dérober la flûte de Pan qui appartenait autrefois à ce dernier... Zeus a menacé de la détruire s'il ne s'unissait pas à ses forces. »

- « Mais, Hermès, Pan est ton fils? Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé... Et qu'a donc cette simple flûte pour qu'elle justifie une alliance avec Zeus? »

- « Je vais te raconter. Mais le soleil est couché depuis longtemps et l'étoile d'Aîther est désormais trop loin dans le ciel pour bien nous éclairer. Nous allons camper ici en attendant que ce brave Apollon nous amène sa lumière. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent donc et les chevaleries courageuses mais fatiguées, laissèrent s'échapper un soupir de soulagement sous un sourire compréhensif des dieux. Tous se regroupèrent donc autour d'un grand feu qu' Hermès sortit de sa besace, allumé et brûlant. Et le récit pu commencer.

- « Shanna, lorsque tu auras gagné cette guerre je te raconterais tes exploits. »

- « Tu parles comme si nous avions déjà gagné. »

- « Nous avons un atout majeur dont tu n'as pas encore conscience » déclara le dieu filou avec un clin d'œil. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu verras que certains dieux nous rejoindront quand ils verront qu'il est impossible de rester neutre dans un si grand conflit. »

- « En espérant qu'il ne préfèrent pas s'allier à Zeus... »

- « Les dieux ne sont pas des idiots, ils savent choisir leur camp, et quelque chose me dit que Aîther et Artémis, Athéna et Hadès, et Eris et Aphrodite viendront nous rejoindre d'ici peu. »

- « Mon royaume pour autant de confiance en l'avenir... comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme Hermès? »

- « Je n'ai pas confiance en l'avenir, j'ai confiance en la justice d'entités plus puissantes que Zeus. Je mettrai tout en œuvre pour que tu gagnes Shanna. »

Ledit Shanna s'étendit sur le dos en soupirant, souhaita bonne nuit à Hermès qui lui déclara qu'il était temps de dormir à présent, et sombra entre les bras de Morphée. Il ne vit pas le messager se pencher sur lui, caresser ses longs cheveux et embrasser ses lèvres délicates.

- « Les dieux me pardonnent mon égoïsme, tu as déjà quelqu'un, mais cela fait si longtemps que j'en rêve. » 

Cette nuit là, bien que courte, fut source de terreur pour Shanna. Alors que les dieux n'avaient pas besoin de dormir et montaient la garde autour des êtres humains qui les accompagnaient, les chevaliers de Zeus, les déserteurs, furent tous pris dans un effroyable cauchemar. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle de pierre extrêmement sale et puante, à tel point que leurs cœurs se soulevèrent. Là était allongé Ios, le chevalier de Zeus de vent, sur une table de pierre crasseuse et gluante d'un liquide verdâtre qui devait avoir pourri là durant au moins deux décennies. Le liquide, non content d'être horriblement poisseux et répugnant, semblait avoir rongé les vêtements de son prisonnier et avait déjà mis certaines parties de sa peau exposées à vif.

Vert de rage, Shanna se précipita vers son amant pour tenter de l'arracher à son supplice. Mais lorsqu'il voulut saisir le poignet de son aimé, sa propre main passa au travers de celle du martyre, puis à travers ses liens de métal, puis à travers la pierre de la table sur laquelle il était allongé. Il était immatériel, il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Ios, il était impuissant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Shanna eut envie de mourir foudroyé. Il avait déjà eu envie de renoncer, de trahir son dieu, de mettre un terme à la vie de quelqu'un pour soulager son existence, mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait voulu mourir. Pour la simple raison que Ios avait besoin de lui. Il n'était jamais arrivé qu'il soit incapable de lui venir en aide, c'était la première fois qu'il assistait sans pouvoir agir à la souffrance de son protégé.

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et Shanna reconnut sa propre image. Il voyait un sosie de lui s'approcher de la table de pierre. On entendit alors la voix du chevalier du vent qui suppliait. Ios ne supportait pas d'être immobile, il avait besoin d'espace et de liberté pour vivre, l'enfermer voulait dire le détruire à petit feu.

- « Je t'en supplie Shanna sors-moi de là je n'en peux plus... je sens mon souffle diminuer déjà, je ne tiendrai pas un jour de plus attaché. »

Alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il allait tout faire pour le libérer, il entendit avec horreur son sosie répondre à sa place d'une voix mauvaise.

- « Tu mérites amplement ton châtiment Ios, maintenant que je suis revenu près de Zeus je ne compte plus me dresser contre lui, il est plus puissant que tout ce qui existe sur cet univers, tu n'es qu'une larve, un traître, tu vas mourir ici comme tel ! »

- « Shanna, Shanna je t'en supplie détache-moi, je vais réellement mourir, notre amour n'a donc aucune sorte d'importance à tes yeux ?? »

- « Absolument plus aucune, je n'ai d'amour que pour mon dieu. »

Shanna, le vrai, vit son reflet se pencher vers les lèvres de son amant pour y déposer un baiser qui semblait doux. Mais il ne le resta pas longtemps, le faux chevalier de la terre mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure d'Ios, tant et si bien que celle-ci se mit à saigner abondamment. Le chevalier de l'air, qui avait déjà du mal à respirer, manqua de s'étouffer en tentant d'expulser de sa bouche le sang qui s'y infiltrait. Une lueur maléfique se mit alors à briller dans le regard de l'imposteur et il plaqua sa main contre la bouche de son vis à vis. Le véritable Shanna voulut se jeter sur lui mais il ne put que traverser impuissament tout ce qui encombrait son passage. Ios allait mourir en pensant que son amant l'avait tué, s'en était fini du chevalier du vent, dont les paupières se fermaient déjà. Les autres chevaliers de Zeus tentèrent eux aussi d'empêcher le drame mais avant d'avoir pu trouver une solution pour stopper l'illusion, Ios s'étrangla dans un sanglot étouffé. Une larme coula sur sa joue et l'illusion disparut alors.

Shanna se réveilla d'un coup, le soleil pointait à l'horizon et déjà, Hermès et les autres dieux se tenaient près à partir. Evidemment, il fut difficile de convaincre tous les chevaliers de se lever. La nuit noire n'avait duré que quelques heures, quatre, tout au plus. Mais ce fut sans aucune pitié que chaque divinité remua ses troupes et les remirent en état de marche. Malheureusement, le sommeil n'était pas le seul facteur de leur accablement. La faim les tiraillait. Hermès sortit de son sac une poignée de feuilles vertes qui ressemblaient à du thé et il en donna une à chacun des chevaliers, un brin déconcertés.

- « Ce sont des plantes très spéciales » expliqua Hermès avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard « Elles vous nourriront comme si vous mangiez un repas complet et équilibré et vous feront tenir près au combat pendant vingt-quatre heures d'affilées »

Si Mattéo avait été là il aurait pu prévenir les autres chevaliers que la plante avait sûrement un goût épouvantable, mais il n'était pas là. Au grand bonheur du dieu filou et malin qui s'extasia devant les têtes dégoûtées qu'affichaient à présent les pauvres chevaliers de Zeus, d'Eole et d'Arès.

Quand tous furent enfin prêts à partir, Shanna sollicita un instant l'attention d'Hermès et lui conta ce dont il avait rêvé, il était très inquiet pour son amant qu'il avait vu mourir. Mais comme le décor ne correspondait pas à l'Olympe, il avait décidé de ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives et de se dire que ce n'était qu'une manière qu'avait Zeus de le menacer. Hermès, bien qu'il n'en montra rien, n'était pas de cet avis. En effet, Eole semblait nettement plus vigoureux depuis ce matin et l'ex-dieu avait peur que ce soit la conséquence de la mort d'Ios. Il soupçonnait Zeus d'avoir tué le chevalier du vent durant la nuit et il sentit son cœur se déchirer. Devait-il mentir à Shanna en lui disant que son amour était toujours en vie et que Zeus avait simplement décidé de lui jouer un bien vilain tour? Et s'il découvrait la supercherie, il lui en voudrait à mort de ne pas lui avoir tout dit depuis le début, il le détesterait! Ou bien peut-être devrait-il dire la vérité! Au risque évident de recevoir la tristesse du chevalier de la terre sous forme d'une fureur incontrôlée qui le mènerait à aller tuer Zeus en l'égorgeant de ses mains, ou bien sous forme d'un puissant désespoir qui lui ferait abandonner toute envie de continuer son chemin.

Hermès hésitait. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il était aussi indécis. D'habitude il aurait foncé et dit ce qu'il pensait en se disant qu'il verrait bien ce que cela apporterait à l'avenir, mais dans les deux cas, Shanna risquait de le détester, et c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Seul lui importait de garder Shanna, ne serait ce qu'en temps qu'ami. Il soupira, pria Apollon de lui donner la force de faire ce qu'il avait à faire et après une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, il se lança.

- « Shanna, je crois plutôt que Ios n'est plus... regarde Eole, il a... »

- « Hermès, Ios est vivant d'accord? Il est vivant et il m'attend pour que je vienne le délivrer et pour ce faire, je dois vaincre Zeus. D'accord? »

Le dieu se rendit alors compte que le renégat savait parfaitement que ses dires étaient erronés. Mais s'il voulait croire à des chimères pour ne pas abandonner alors il fallait que tout le monde joue le jeu. Les autres chevaliers de Zeus, qui avaient fait le même rêve, n'avaient pas bronchés lorsque le dieu avait formulé son avis, mais ils avaient cru que ce dernier allait ébranler le peu de courage qu'il restait à leur leader. Il n'en fut rien. Zéïrman vint appuyer les fausses croyances de Shanna pour que la divinité déchue se rattrape et Hermès sourit douloureusement en admettant à contre-cœur qu'il s'était peut être trop vite prononcé, et qu'après tout, ils n'avaient aucune preuve qu'Ios aie périt.

L'air sombre du renégat ne s'éclaira pas de la journée. Eole fit souffler une douce brise d'été autour du chef de groupe pour lui conférer un peu de bon temps, comme pour imiter Ios, mais cela n'eut aucun effet, il ne parut même pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le second jour s'écoula sans qu'ils ne fassent aucune rencontre.

La nuit suivante finit par tomber et Hermès vint près de Shanna dans l'espoir de lui faire avaler une plante qui lui ferait passer une nuit sans rêve. Mais le chevalier préféra demander à son bienfaiteur de rester près de lui pour le bercer de son aura. Le dieu s'assit donc en tailleur près de lui et passa une main rassurante dans ses longs cheveux. Le char d'Arès était de nouveau garé et l'or pur qui le constituait reflétait la mine triste du dieu banni de l'Olympe. Il était beau, même avec cette mine sinistre, pensa le dieu du meurtre. Ses cheveux coupés dans un carré hasardeux, irrégulier et savamment décoiffé, d'un blond vénitien, tombaient délicatement devant son visage fuselé et doux, lui donnaient l'air d'un ange que le ciel aurait précipité sur la Terre avec la dureté injustifiée qui punit toujours à tort.

Arès se fit la réflexion qu'on punit toujours plus sévèrement pour des fautes moindres ou bien celles qui n'ont pas été commises, que pour les fautes graves et pour lesquelles on mérite souvent la mort. Hermès n'était plus qu'une épave accrochée à un port qui a besoin d'amarrer des alliés pour ne pas s'effondrer. Tout ce qui le maintenait en vie, c'était l'alcool responsable de sa consolation: son amour pour Shanna. Il restait près de l'homme qu'il désirait le plus au monde pour faire son bonheur en l'emmenant jusqu'au bout de ses folies parce qu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre à quoi se raccrocher. Arès admirait Hermès pour sa ténacité, son courage et sa volonté. Jamais il n'avait vu ce dieu fléchir sous aucune confrontation, sous aucune menace ou punition. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait montrer sa souffrance et cela le déstabilisait. Comment pourrait-il combattre jusqu'au bout si Hermès lui-même semblait sur le point de tout abandonner? Héra qui avait perçu ses doutes posa sa main sur son épaule.

- « Hermès n'est pas découragé, Arès, il a toujours en lui la force et le courage de se battre jusqu'à ce que Shanna meurt ou bien gagne, il ne cessera jamais de croire en ce brave chevalier. »

- « Mais alors pourquoi cette détresse sur son visage? Pourquoi a-t-on l'impression qu'il va pleurer et qu'il va nous dire qu'il n'en peut plus, qu'il veut partir? »

- « Parce Qu'il s'en veut, il s'en veut que Shanna souffre autant, c'est tout. Il l'aime, vois-tu? Il voudrait le voir sourire et vaincre en beauté sans perdre quoi que ce soit et il a l'impression que c'est de sa faute si Ios est mort, ou du moins, que c'est sa faute si Shanna est au courant de sa mort. Il se dit qu'il aurait du lui administrer la plante du sommeil sans rêve avant qu'il ne cauchemarde, Gaïa l'avait prévenu de l'utiliser au plus vite, il n'a pas fait suffisamment attention. »

- « Donc il ne va pas abandonner? »

- « Pas avant que Shanna et lui ne meurent. »

Arès regarda à nouveau Hermès, son sceptre qu'il avait dans la main, coincé contre sa cuisse, sa tête était posée sur l'une des ailes qui l'ornait, son casque recouvrait sa tête et lui couvrait les oreilles, ses cheveux cachaient ses joues en feu de sentir passer ses larmes, ses yeux humides d'eau salée qui coulait jusqu'au sol dur. Il avait l'air d'un enfant égaré et il regardait Shanna avec ce qui semblait être de la culpabilité. Ainsi Héra avait-elle raison: Hermès était en mal d'amour et se sentait coupable de ne pouvoir apaiser les maux de son aimé.

Le chevalier rêva encore, d'un long tunnel et d'une lumière d'espoir au loin vers laquelle il marchait indéfiniment. Mais la lueur refusait de se rapprocher! Il savait que Ios était bel et bien mort et il allait déboucher sur le paradis. Il lui faudrait tout de même le venger. Il tenait là sa nouvelle motivation: la vengeance.

Apollon fit se lever l'aube encore plus tôt, les chevaliers remangèrent de la plante en faisant des grimaces et Shanna s'étonna de ne pas voir Hermès rire de leurs mimiques. Il alla près du dieu et lui fit un sourire doux qu'Hermès ne lui rendit pas. Son cœur se serrait et il se détourna du chevalier en déclarant qu'il était temps d'y aller. Il avait l'impression que Shanna gardait l'espoir de revoir Ios vivant pour éviter d'avoir à subir des avances éventuelles et il lui en voulait terriblement. L'ex-dieu avait envie de pleurer à nouveau mais toutes ses larmes étaient déjà absorbées par la terre depuis hier soir. Le renégat ne comprenait pas et dit simplement que personne n'irait nul part pour le moment, il voulait des réponses. Les chevaliers restèrent donc assis et les dieux les regardèrent s'éloigner un peu du groupe.

- « Que ce passe t'il Hermès? Tu veux abandonner et tu n'oses pas me le dire? C'est pour ça que tu refuses de sourire? Tu es inquiétant dans cet état. »

- « Oh Shanna! Si seulement c'était si simple... je devais te donner la plante que je t'ai proposée hier soir plus tôt pour que tu ne sois perturbé par rien et maintenant te voilà accablé, blessé, par la mort de ton amant et moi... moi je ne peux rien faire.. Je me sens inutile, je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux d'abandonner en effet... mais je veux t'accompagner jusqu'au bout de tes rêves... je veux être là quand ton heure de gloire sonnera, je veux te voir triompher... »

- « Si tu veux voir tout ça alors tu ne dois pas me quitter, Hermès, je te l'ai déjà dit non? Je te préfère à mes côtés plutôt qu'une armée. Tu es un fabuleux ami et... »

- « Rien d'autre qu'un ami n'est ce pas? Il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre... »

- « Je ne peux rien te promettre, Hermès, mais si nous nous en sortons tous les deux je te promets qu'il y aura bien plus qu'une simple amitié entre nous. »

Hermès se sentit revigoré et arbora à nouveau son sourire moqueur lorsqu'il revint vers les pauvres chevaliers d'Héra, d'Eole et d'Arès.

- « Qui reveut une tournée de feuilles de... »

Les pauvres mortels allèrent tous se terrer derrière leur dieu respectif avant qu'Hermès ne finisse sa phrase. Ce dernier éclata de rire et déclara qu'il était cette fois temps de reprendre la route et tout le monde le suivit. Le dieu destitué se dit qu'il était idiot de penser que Shanna et lui aurait quelconque rapport sexuel ou même amoureux... il n'oublierait jamais son amant de toujours. Mais il était bon d'espérer que le chevalier de Zeus tiendrait sa promesse. C'est sur cette réflexion que nos compagnons arrivèrent face au prochain dieu à affronter. Perséphone. La reine des enfers. C'est Arès qui se proposa pour ce combat, il fut laissé près de cette divinité sombre et torturée, avec sa chevalerie et l'ordre de revenir vivant.

Aîther venait de gagner son combat contre Artémis. Les cosmos des deux dieux se rapprochaient doucement du groupe encore bien devant eux. Shanna craignaient de les voir arriver trop tard pour le combat final. Mais quelque chose d'autre lui occupa l'esprit de sorte qu'il n'eut plus à réfléchir sur la façon de combattre Zeus. Tous les animaux Mystiques avaient été rassemblés pour faire barrage aux héros. Eole et Héra se chargèrent de frayer un chemin entre les créatures et Shanna, Hermès et les autres chevaliers de Zeus passèrent et s'enfuirent vers celui qui aurait dû être leur dieu. Etaient rassemblés, Scylla la nymphe transformée en monstre aux têtes de chiens et de serpents, la chimère, cette créature à la tête de lion, au corps de chèvre et à la queue de serpent, l'Hydre, le serpent à têtes multiples qui repoussent sans cesse mais dont une seule le rend immortel, les nymphes, les gorgones avec leurs têtes hérissées de serpents et dont le regard vous transforme en pierre, Pégase le cheval ailé, le serpent monstrueux qui devaient dévorer Andromède, Cerbère le chien à trois têtes gardien des enfers, Antée le géant, les minotaures, êtres à têtes bovines et à corps humains. Les Danaïdes, les Oréades, les Hyades, les Néréides sont là également, parmi les nymphes.

Hermès regarda Shanna d'un oeil malicieux.

- « On aurait pu avoir les cyclopes aux fesses si tu n'avais pas tué Héphaïstos! Voilà au moins une chose qui ne se retournera pas contre toi. »

- « Crois-tu qu'ils vont s'en sortir? »

- « Les Nymphes ont bien plus peur d'Héra que de Zeus et je pense pouvoir éliminer Scylla d'ici quelques heures si j'arrive à contacter Circée pour qu'elle lève son charme. Malheureusement il va falloir que je fasse une chose impossible pour la convaincre... »

- « Quelle est cette chose Hermès? »

- « Il faudrait aller chercher Glaucos dans le fond des océans. »

- « Donc pour que Scylla redevienne une nymphe, il faut aller chercher Glaucos, le convaincre de s'unir à Circée en lui disant qu'ainsi sa belle redeviendra celle qu'elle était et ainsi le maléfice serait levé. »

- « Oui. » Soupira Hermès « mais comme je ne suis plus un dieu je ne puis plus aller et venir comme bon me semble dans tous les éléments par une simple métamorphose... je suis condamné à ne plus faire usage que des ruses que m'accorde Gaïa... »

- « Hermès tu es mieux qu'un dieu, tu n'as pas besoin d'un statut divin pour être plus utile que tous les dieux de l'Olympe réunis! »

- « Merci Shanna mais ce n'est pas vra... »

- « Tu ne peux pas aller sous l'eau? La bonne affaire! Comme ça je t'ai près de moi! Aurian! Miathen! Vous êtes les chevaliers de l'eau, allez arranger ça avec Glaucos. »

Les deux chevaliers s'empressèrent de prendre dans les mains d'Hermès une poudre magique qui permettait à tout être vivant de faire le voyage Olympe Terre en une fraction de seconde et la répandirent sur leur corps avant de disparaître.

- « En voilà encore deux de partis... Notre armée s'amenuise... »

- « Mais il nous reste un jour de marche et demi! Et Aîther et Artémis sont en route vers nous, ce sont des dieux ils peuvent nous rejoindre en quelques heures. Si je ne me trompe pas il me semble qu'Athéna et Hadès soient déjà devant la barrière de créatures où nous avons laissé Héra et Eole. »

- « Hadès pourra retourner Cerbère contre Zeus non? Après tout c'est son chien! »

- « Lorsque Scylla et Cerbère auront été neutralisés ils n'auront plus de mal à passer. L'Hydre est facile à vaincre et les chevaliers d'Athéna représentent les héros qui ont vaincu ces créatures, donc ils en auront vite fini. »

- « Hermès, tu as vraiment un don pour remonter le moral des troupes. »

Il continuèrent donc d'avancer, espérant que les autres les rejoindraient pendant la nuit qui tomberait dans quelques heures. Miathen et Aurian ne revinrent pas tout de suite mais le sortilège de Scylla fut levé durant la soirée puisque la nymphe vint les rejoindre avec Echo pour leur dire où en étaient les combats.

Aîther avait gagné contre Artémis, plus avec les mots qu'avec les armes. Durant le combat de leurs chevaliers, Aîther avait expliqué pourquoi il s'était rebellé et après une journée entière de réflexion à laisser leurs armées combattre, la déesse de la lune avait décidé de se joindre à eux. Aucun mort dans les deux camps. Ensuite, Hadès avait refusé de combattre Athéna. Cette dernière avait alors déclaré à bout de patience que soit, il se battait soit, il se joignait à elle pour se battre contre Zeus. Le dieu de la mort avait finit par céder en voyant que Saori ne plaisantait pas et qu'elle avait préparé tous ses chevaliers à l'attaquer en cas de refus. Autre chose étonnante, avec les deux nymphes se trouvait Camus le chevalier du verseau.

- « C'est l'être dans lequel tu as laissé ton âme. »

- « Âme... »

- « Il doit rester près de toi le plus possible où il ne te servira plus de réceptacle »

- « ceptacle... tacle... »

Bien que Camus semblait, comme Zeirman, Ilmarë et Elladan, se demander pourquoi la Nymphe Echo répétait toujours le dernier mot de la conversation, Hermès, Scylla et Shanna eux, soupirèrent en voyant que le maléfice d'Héra n'était toujours pas levé. Hermès confia à Shanna que ce sortilège l'avait également privé de ses puissants pouvoirs mais que si Héra consentait à lever le charme, elle serait une alliée de tout premier ordre. Il fut donc décidé que Shanna demanderait à Héra de cesser sa magie sur la nymphe.

La nuit allait tomber lorsque les chevaliers de l'eau revinrent avec Circée, joyeuse et Glaucos qui avait finalement consentit à s'unir à Circée. Lorsqu'il vit la douce Scylla il ne tenta pas de la séduire à nouveau et tout le monde s'assit dans le calme pour attendre que le reste de leur armée les rejoigne.

Un cri déchirant sembla fendre le ciel devenu noir et Aphrodite apparut avec le reste de sa chevalerie auprès de son leader.

- « J'ai vaincu Eris. Elle est retournée se terrer dans le Tartare! Malheureusement la moitié de ma chevalerie à été décimée. »

- « Nous avons Hadès de notre côté semblerait-t-il » déclara Hermès « Peut-être acceptera-t-il de ressusciter les morts de notre camp. »

Mais Hadès était pour le moment très éloigné d'eux et le voyage qui reprendrait le lendemain matin allait les amener vers Zeus sans épreuve supplémentaire normalement. Shanna s'étendit sur le sol, le tapis épais d'herbe fraîche qui faisait office de couche lui convenait tout à fait, il s'endormit rapidement. Hermès vint se placer près de lui, il s'assit et ramena ses jambes près de ses fesses en prenant appui sur son bâton ailé. Il regarda Shanna échapper à ses bras pour se blottir dans ceux de Morphée avec tristesse.

Arès arriva à son tour, flanqué de sa chevalerie au grand complet en déclarant que Perséphone, qui s'était allié à Zeus parce que son époux, Hadès l'avait fait, et n'avait plus de raison de se battre contre lui. Ils avaient un nouvel allié. Lorsque Aphrodite demanda où était Perséphone, Arès lui répondit qu'elle était restée près de son mari. Le dieu de la guerre et du meurtre regarda alors Hermès penché sur le renégat qui leur servait de chef. Il glissa à la déesse de l'amour qu'il faudrait peut être faire quelque chose pour ces deux-là. Mais la déesse de l'amour se contenta de dire qu'elle y réfléchirait si Shanna gagnait la guerre.

Hermès réveilla Shanna aux aurores, en passant tendrement la main dans ses cheveux. Le chevalier ne se défendit pas de ce geste, il savait qu'en le faisant, il blesserait le dieu. Il se contenta de se lever et de déclarer haut et fort qu'il était temps d'apprendre au dieu des dieux à se tenir correctement. Il fut enchanté de voir que Aphrodite et Arès s'entendaient à peu près bien maintenant, puisqu'ils discutaient calmement.

Ils se remirent en route lorsque les dieux restés en arrière les rejoignirent. Une fois la chevalerie au grand complet, dont les morts avaient été ressuscités par les soins de Perséphone et d'Hadès. Shanna parla à Héra du sort qui emprisonnait Echo. Elle déclara d'un ton pompeux qu'elle ne serait libérée que s'il elle arrivait à séduire Narcisse. Et la Nymphe fondit en larme. C'était peine perdue.

Tous se dirigèrent alors vers le trône royal de Zeus devant lequel se tenait Pan, peu fier de voir son père. Le dieu à demi bouc baissa les yeux face au regard méchant que lui adressa le dieu déchu et la grosse voix caverneuse de Zeus remplit la salle.

- « Ainsi tous mes dieux se retournent contre moi ? bien si ça vous amuse de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances alors pourquoi pas. Poséidon étant le seul à ne pas avoir prit part à cette guerre il sera le seul à ne pas trop souffrir avant de rendre l'âme. »

- « Poséidon prend part à cette guerre! Car Hadès lui a fourni une chevalerie digne de ce nom. Celle qu'a décimé Athéna il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

Le dieu des mers venait d'arriver sur son char tiré par des dauphins, son trident à la main. Toute sa chevalerie au grand complet derrière lui. On entendit alors le chevalier du cygne marmonner « Izaak » et le chevalier du Verseau pâlit un instant mais se retint de partir serrer son élève disparut dans les bras : le temps n'était pas aux retrouvailles.

Tous regardèrent Hadès avec des yeux ronds, ce dernier fit un signe de tête vers Athéna, triomphante. C'était encore un des caprices qu'elle avait soumis à Hadès. Personne ne s'en plaignit et Poséidon se rangea au près de Shanna avec un sourire entendu.

Pan tremblait de peur mais le dieu des dieux tenait dans sa main droite la flûte de roseau qu'il affectionnait tant. Zeus passait sa main dessus comme s'il l'avait passé sur le corps d'une femme et le bruit des battements d'un cœur se fit entendre. Pan regardait son maître- chanteur avec horreur : il osait toucher sa belle Syrinx. Mais il garda le silence. Au moindre mot, à la moindre protestation, il la détruirait et ferait en sorte que son âme ne connaisse jamais le repos éternel.

Mais Hadès n'était pas de cet avis. Il lança un regard assassin à Pan et ce dernier lui fit signe qu'il ne ferait rien. Hermès s'avança alors en ignorant son fils comme s'il n'avait jamais été là et s'agenouilla devant Zeus. Shanna le regarda faire et Zeus parut surpris de voir l'ami se son ennemi vouloir lui prêter allégeance. Zeus lui tendit la flûte de pan et lui ordonna de l'utiliser pour priver de leur vie chacun des êtres vivants s'opposant à lui. Le dieu malin et filou serait alors pardonné et reprendrai son statut de dieu. Le cosmos du dieu Hermès retentit alors dans la salle, signe de son appartenance à l'Olympe. Il porta la flûte à sa bouche et souffla dedans.

Le battement du cœur de Syrinx se fit alors entendre et la flûte commença à briller. A part Shanna tout le monde fut scandalisé par la trahison d'Hermès. Peu à peu la flûte se mit à grandir et à changer d'aspect pour devenir une femme d'une beauté admirable. Peut être par jalousie Aphrodite commença à s'agiter en ajustant ses parures et ses tissus pour bien rappeller que c'était elle la plus belle. Shanna sourit en voyant son petit manège et regarda Hermès finir la transformation sous le regard médusé de Zeus. Pan tendit les bras vers son père qui lui mit la nymphe sans conscience dans les bras. Il jeta ensuite une poudre bleue sur elle et Aphrodite vint la parer d'un long voile blanc et simple pour cacher sa nudité.

Zeus n'avait plus un seul allié. Il était seul, Héphaïstos avait été réveillé par ses soins mais il était parti chercher les cyclopes pour s'allier à Shanna. S'en était fini du règne du tout puissant Zeus. Fini l'Olympe du dieu des dieux vénérés par les Grecs. Tous ceux qui s'étaient alliés à lui étaient morts. Et tous les morts de ses opposants avaient été ressuscités. Face à ce bloc il ne pouvait rien faire.

- « Y a t'il un moyen pour moi de m'en sortir vivant? »

- « En effet » dit Shanna d'une voix forte tandis qu'Hermès le rejoignait le sourire aux lèvres. « Vous devez remettre votre pouvoir à quelqu'un. Et accepter de devenir un dieu mineur. »

- « Shanna, personne ne sera capable de gérer tout cela... pas un humain. »

- « Je ne pensais pas à un Humain, Hermès. Je pensais à Héra. Vous allez passer vos pouvoirs à votre femme et désormais vous ne serez plus qu'un symbole et vous n'aurez rien le droit de faire sans l'accord de votre épouse. »

Héra s'avança fièrement. Les autres dieux semblèrent un peu déçus de ne pas pouvoir mettre la tête au carré à ce tyran. Arès déclara tout haut qu'il faudrait peut être lui infliger une punition. Aphrodite proposa qu'il endure chaque peine injuste qu'il avait infligée aux hommes. Athéna se mit à rire en disant qu'il n'aurait pas finit de faire rouler sa pierre. Ce n'était qu'une allusion à la sentence de Sisyphe qui devait pour l'éternité faire rouler une énorme pierre jusqu'en haut d'une montagne pointue. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait en haut la pierre redescendait de l'autre côté, et il devait recommencer. Les dieux se regardèrent et il fut décidé que durant cent ans, Zeus ferait rouler la pierre de Sisyphe à sa place. Le brave Homme serait alors délivré de l'Hadès.

Zeus se plia aux demandes des autres dieux et partit avec Hadès en enfer pour pousser sa pierre. Shanna alla récupérer la dépouille de Ios et la lança dans les airs où elle se dispersa. Arès mit un petit coup de coude à Aphrodite qui appela Cupidon. On entendit le bruit d'une flèche qu'on décoche, puis une autre.

Shanna se tourna vers Hermès et vint se blottir dans ses bras pour pleurer. Tout était terminé. Camus sentit l'essence de Shanna le quitter. Aphrodite se blottit conte Mattéo, Izaak alla dans les bras de Hyoga et de Camus. Arès pris son courage à deux mains pour embrasser Aphrodite qui, scandalisée, le gifla. Héphaïstos arriva trop tard et tout le monde rit de bon cœur. Perséphone partit rejoindre Hadès et chacun retrouva la place qui lui était due. Pan partit avec Syrinx, toujours inconsciente et il ne resta plus qu'Hermès et Shanna devant le trône vide.

- « Remercie Arès d'avoir convaincu Aphrodite de me faire t'aimer. »

- « Je ne voulais pas te forcer... je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il... »

- « Tu as quelque chose pour oublier les dernières minutes de notre vie à tous les deux? »

Hermès lui tendit une herbe rouge sombre que Shanna avala sans hésiter. Le dieu en fit de même. Ils redescendirent vers la terre. Cette fois la paix était instaurée et elle le resterait. S'en était finit des guerres inter-dieux.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

1(je peux mettre "le caillou qui est toujours fourré dans les godasses et qui fait chier jusqu'à ce qu'on se décide a enlever ses chaussettes pour s'apercevoir qu'il était pas dedans..." Si ça, ça fout pas la merde...)

2(y a L'abbé pierre aussi... oui je sais c'est pas drôle).

Voilà c'est bel et bien fini cette fois. Review??

Si vous voulez des précisions sur ce que je raconte sur la mythologie j'ai publié un lexique à la fin de cette fanfic avec tout en détail. Si vous voulez juste une précision par mail je réponds aux questions des reviews

Je m'attaque à présent aux derniers chapitres de « me miwa ma o ha miwa ha » et « Joyeux anniversaire ». Ensuite je finirai « quand même Aphrodite s'en mêle » et je pourrai commencer de nouvelles fanfictions.  
Bien à vous,  
Camus Deverseau.


	10. Lexique Mythologique

**Lexique de New Sagittarius :**

**Mythologie :**

PAN : Hermès était un dieu qui avait eu énormément d'aventures sans grand lendemain mais il se souvenait, avec précision, de sa belle Dryope. Comme chacun le sait, à moins d'être chevalier, si l'on voit un dieu sans déguisement humain on brûle instantanément. Pour séduire Dryope, Hermès s'était transformé en Bélier et s'était uni à cette douce créature sous cette forme. De cette union était né Pan, l'enfant affreusement laid qui a pour bas de corps des pieds, des jambes et des hanches de bouc. Il possède également une barbichette drue. Dryope prit peur de son rejeton et voulut s'en séparer, elle l'abandonna alors et Hermès vint le ramasser et l'emmena sur l'Olympe pour qu'il amuse les dieux, ce qu'il réussit. Pan avait beau être plus laid que le plus visqueux des crapauds, il jouait le séducteur des dames. Oh! Bien sûr, elles lui reconnaissaient toutes ses qualités de musicien exceptionnel mais pas une seule d'entre-elles n'aurait souhaité qu'il ne se mette dans la tête de tenter de les séduire, et encore moins de s'unir à elle. Malheureusement Pan était ce que l'on appelle un « cœur d'artichaut » et il tomba amoureux de la belle Pitys. Mais celle-ci préféra se changer en pin plutôt que de s'unir à lui. Puis ce fut le tour de l'élégante Syrinx, celle-ci, désespérée que Pan veuille faire d'elle sa femme, sa partenaire, se précipite chez son père et l'implore de la métamorphoser en roseau, elle obtient ce qu'elle demande et alors que Pan la poursuit encore, elle court vers un lac, et, au moment où elle pose le pied dans l'eau, elle se transforme. Ivre de tristesse, Pan coupe alors le Roseau et en fait la flûte dîte « de Pan ». Hermès ramasse un jour cette flûte et l'offre à Apollon.

SCYLLA : Qu'est ce que Glaucos a à voir avec Circée et Scylla? Scylla était avant d'être un monstre, une bien jolie Nymphe. Elle allait une fois par-dessus les mers pour l'agiter de vagues douces et elle fit la rencontre du terrible dieu Glaucos. Ce dieu, j'ignore si tu le connais Shanna, est muni d'une queue de poisson et d'une espèce de tapis d'algue verte en guise de cheveux et de barbe. Il s'est éprit de la belle, le malheureux. Elle l'a tout d'abord simplement rejeté puis elle se vit constamment poursuivit par le dieu marin. Elle finit par se percher sur le haut promontoire où elle était sensée se trouver pour toujours pour lui échapper. Glaucos partit voir la magicienne Circée et lui demanda un filtre pour que la belle tombe amoureuse de lui, à la place de cela, c'est Circée qui tomba amoureuse du dieu. Comme il ne voulait pas répondre à ses sentiments, de rage elle transforma la belle Scylla en le monstre que nous connaissons désormais. »

ECHO : Echo était une nymphe d'Artémis, la suivante à la langue bien pendue qui la suivait dans toutes ses parties de chasse. Zeus avait jeté son regard sur les nymphettes et les bavardages incessants d'Echo firent penser à Héra que Zeus et elle s'étaient unis. Evidemment il n'en était rien, mais la jalousie d'Héra était sans aucune limite. Elle condamna donc Echo à ne plus jamais parler la première et ainsi à répéter bêtement le dernier mot de chaque phrase prononcée par la personne la plus proche.

ARTEMIS : Les Grecs la connaissent sous trois noms. Hécate, son attribue est la torche et elle correspond à la nouvelle lune, à la nuit sans lumière. Artémis, son nom signifie « Grande source d'eau » elle représente la croissance ou la décroissance de la lune. C'est elle que nous avons devant nous, c'est pour ça qu'un des côtés de son visage semble dans l'obscurité bien qu'elle soit face au soleil. Et enfin, Séléné, dont l'attribut n'est autre que la pureté elle-même, c'est la pleine lune.

_Elwin Chevalier du Faon :_ Son armure est recouverte d'un poil dru et court, tacheté sur l'arrière, crème sur le devant. Son casque comporte deux jolies petites bosses recouvertes de duvet.

_Finduilas Chevalier du Lapereau_ : son armure, elle aussi, est recouverte de poils. Toute fois, le pelage est plus doux et plus soyeux. Son casque était orné de deux grandes oreilles de lapin bélier, couchées sur ses joues.

_Altaïr Chevalier du Louveteau :_ son armure possède une douce fourrure d'un blanc crémeux assez agréable à la vue et deux oreilles de chiots Derrière elle on remarque une queue courte et touffue et son casque, qui lui recouvre presque entièrement le visage, ressemble à une mâchoire puissante hérissée de petits crocs blancs et pointus.

_Shin, Chevalier du Chaton :_ une fillette ressemblant plus à un chaton qu'a une humaine. Elle a une armure recouverte d'une douce fourrure tigrée. Ses petites oreilles sur son casque et ses petites moustaches la rendent infiniment mignonne.

_Lyera Chevalier de l'Aiglon :_ une fille à l'allure fière et sévère. Son amure est entièrement recouverte de plumes noires et brillantes. Son casque cache le bas de son visage en formant un bec jaune flamboyant et il est recouvert d'un manteau de plumes blanches.

Florence Chevalier du souriceau : une petite fille trapue. Elle a un pelage court et doux d'une couleur crème et des moustaches fines. Les oreilles qui décorent son casque étaient celles d'une souris d'une couleur marron. 

_Etchowl Chevalier de l'Ourson :_ sans nul doute la plus impressionnante. Elle a la stature d'un catcheur. Elle a un lourd manteau de poil épais et broussailleux et de petites oreilles pointues et velues sur son casque.


End file.
